A British Run-In
by gayfic33
Summary: MacGyver (2016 Version) is in London on a mission. Harry is staying at the Dursley's. Neither of them expected to have a night like this. BTW - I take requests for one-shots and imagines! PM with any requests or questions regarding them!
1. The Run-In

Both of their names are very well known, like very. But they are far from being in the same circles. Harry Potter was known throughout the entire magical community, even with only three years in school. Angus MacGyver was known throughout America, especially within the government due to his knack for saving the world's lives over and over. No one could have ever known that the two would meet, let alone predict what would happen when they did meet.

July 20th -

Surrey, England (Present Time) -

Harry has been cleaning the Dursley house all day. As the sun goes down, Harry has taken a shower and just finished getting dressed when he sneaks out of the house and quickly makes his way out of the neighborhood. Harry doesn't know where he's going, but he knows he needs a break from that house and the people inside it.

London, England (1 hour before) -

Angus quickly jumped in a car, bullets flying around his body. He hotwired the car in just seconds before off with full speed. He looked in the rearview mirror, quickly losing sight of the cars and people chasing after him. He checked the mirror once more, but this time checking his hair. WIth one swoop of his hand through his hair, the messy tangles go back to the perfection it normally is.

Surrey, England (Present Time) -

As Harry walks across the street he can see, from no more than 20 feet away, a car speeding his way. He quickly walks across the the other side and looks at the car as it passes by. The man in the car looks directly at him. Their eyes connect for just one second, but they both instantly feel this wave unlike anything they've ever felt before hit them.

MacGyver instantly steps on the break, his body flinging forward for just a second before the seatbelt pushes him back. He doesn't know why he just did that, but he sits there staring forward and thinking about it. He looks forward into the abyss, wondering everything about the boy he just saw.

Harry is freaked as the car stopped. He stands there as the car just sits completely still, no noise or movement coming from it. Harry's curiosity is killing him. He begins walking towards the car, excited and anxious as to what may happen, still unaware as to why. He steps up to the passenger side window and turns to face the man. He looks at the man in aw, his long blonde hair perfectly pushed back, looking effortlessly beautiful. He's wearing a leather jacket that shows off his muscular body. He has a strong jawline that makes it hard for Harry to breath.

As the boy comes into MacGyver's sight, he is floored by how hot he is. He can't stop looking at the boys soft features at first, then his long brown locks, then lastly the scar on his forehead. The scar is unlike any MacGyver has ever seen before, and he likes it. As the boy knocks on the window, his heart stops for just a second, but it feels like minutes. He presses the button and the window slowly moves down.

"Hello." Harry mutters out as the window opens.

'Hey." MacGyver can't control himself as he begins smiling.

"I'm... um… Harry Potter."

"I'm Angus Macgyver, but you can call me Mac." Mac runs a hand through his hair. "Do you need a ride?" He reaches across and unlocks the door.

"Um yeah." Harry opens the door and steps in.

"Where you going?"

"Where are you going?" Harry lets a small cute smile out that makes Mac's heart flutter.

"To a small and secluded motel."

"Perfect." Harry's eyes accidentally look down to see Mac's boner trying to push through his pants. "How far away?"

"10, maybe 15." Mac says right before Harry places a hand on his leg.

"That should be enough time."

"Enough time for what?" Harry just smiles as he grabs Mac's crotch zipper and slides it open.

"Drive." Mac listens and begins to slowly drive as Harry pulls Mac's penis out, sliding his fingers around the shaft.

Harry has never done this before but has imagined how he would want one to do it to him and just closes his eyes before letting Mac's penis into his mouth. Harry loves the taste. It's like Harry ever imagined, but better. He slides his tongue around Mac's shaft, sucking the tip with the back of his throat.

"Oh my!" Mac moans as Harry continues.

Mac takes one hand of the wheel to run it through his own hair. Mac can't help but speed up his driving, his foot like lead.

This continues for ten minutes, the car just a minute from the motel. Harry is getting a little tired of what he is doing and didn't think Mac could last this long. Mac, just like Harry, never thought he could last this long, holding it in as much as possible. Mac pulls into the motel and parks in the back behind some trees. The second he puts the car in park, Mac begins to burst. He puts both his hands behind his head and into his hair, gripping it tightly. He bites his lip as Harry begins to take all the cum down his throat.

Harry is pleasantly surprised by the taste of Mac and how he just wants more. That only makes it more sad for Harry as Mac stops shooting out. Harry sucks on Mac's penis in hopes to get as much cum as he possibly can before moving off and back into his seat.

The two just sit there, silent and motionless. Harry can't stop licking his lips while Mac is staring at Harry through the corner of his eyes. Mac and Harry both take a deep breath at the same time before turning to each other, moving forward, and beginning to kiss. The lips smack into each others, tongue quickly slithering across each other's. Mac reaches his hands into Harry's hair and to the back, keeping their heads together. Harry rubs one hand across Mac's thigh while his other hand digs through the side of Mac's hair and behind his ear, rubbing his head lightly. They continue kissing for a couple minutes, until their lips get tired and they need to take a breath.

"So…" Mac begins as he zips up his pants. "You have to be anywhere tonight?" Mac takes a look around.

"As long as I'm back home by the time the sun rises."

"That can be arranged."

"Brilliant!"


	2. The Hotel Room

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FORUM TO MAKE REQUESTS OR HAVE ANY QUESTIONS!**

"Oh god…" Mac moans as he stops kissing Harry for just a second, reaching into his pocket and grabbing his room key.

"Damn I love your hair." Harry says as Mac opens the door.

The two look at each other, smiling.

"I want you to ride me." Harry says as they walk into the room and close the door.

"My pleasure." Mac pushes Harry onto the bed, Harry quickly throwing his shirt off and getting to his belt.

Mac throws his leather jacket to the floor before running his hands through his hair and looking down at Harry while licking his lips. Their eyes meet as the two slides their pants down and off. The two take a second to look down at each other, both smiling. Mac runs and jumps onto the bed, both of them laughing and excited for this.

"This is gonna be one long night." Mac says before reaching for a condom in his pants and ripping it open with his teeth.

Mac reaches down to Harry's penis and grabs it. He begins rubbing it softly as it hardens. Once hard, Mac slides the condom onto Harry's penis quickly, rushing to get to this already. Mac goes on top of Harry, his butt directly above Harry's penis. Mac quickly drops down, biting his lip to overcome the pain he initially feels. That doesn't slow him down because seconds later Mac grabs the bed polls and begins pulling himself up and dropping back down.

"Shit!" Harry shouts.

'What's wrong?" Mac freaks out.

"I'm close." Harry is embarrassed.

"That's fine. Just enjoy it." Mac kinda wants to laugh, but holds himself back.

Mac continues, this time faster. Mac is surprised as five minutes pass and Harry hasn't exploded yet. He can see in Harry's face that he is forcing himself to keep it in. But at this point Mac would be happy for Harry to finish as his arms are getting sore and tired. Mac is sweating harder than he ever has before, his long blonde locks wet and falling in front of his entire face.

"OH!" Harry shouts as he explodes.

Mac can feel as the condom breaks and warm cum shoots into him. Mac has no words for the feeling, slowing down just a little. Mac let's go of one pole to run a hand through his hair, sweat flying through the air.

"Wow. Just wow." Harry says, running a hand through his hair and looking at Mac's sweaty abs.

Mac slides off of Harry and plops down next to him, taking deep breaths in. Mac places a hand on Harry's arms, rubbing it. Harry looks over to Mac, just thinking about how lucky he is right now. He sits up, looking over to Mac and placing his hands on his chest.

"I… you have given me the best day in my life." Harry holds himself back from saying what he wants to say.

"I'm happy I could do that."

"Yeah… I truly love… your hair." Harry runs a hand through Mac's hair.

"Just say it."

"Say what?" Harry sweats just a little.

"What you really want to say."

"I love you. I know we just met, but you're just so perfect and amazing and… spectacular!" Harry can't believe he just said that.

"I think I could love you too." Mac looks away, not wanting to show his feelings.

"Well let me see if this helps you get all the way there." Harry reaches over to Mac's penis and grabs it, quickly starting to rub it.

"Oh…" Mac lets out a small smile as Harry starts giving him a handjob.

Harry leans down and begins kissing Mac's abs, slowly moving around. Each kiss he gives, he lightly sucks on Mac's skin. As minutes pass Mac gets close to exploding and Harry has moved up to Mac's pecs, lightly starting to suck on them. One of Mac's hands run through Harry's soft hair while the other on his back. Harry begins moving up a bit more and Mac reaches to Harry's face and pushes his glasses up a bit, their eyes meeting.

"Will you come back with me?. Back to the states?." Just then Mac explodes, cum shooting into the air like fireworks.

"Oh…" Harry is surprised by the cum and the statement.


	3. Two Months Later

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FORUM TO MAKE REQUESTS OR HAVE ANY QUESTIONS!**

It's now been a week. After Mac asked Harry to come back to the states, the rest of the night was pretty awkward. Harry told Mac he would have to think about it, but Mac knew what that meant.

Mac eventually had to go back home. It was a sad goodbye for both of them. They kissed. They had sex one or five more times. Then he left. Mac went home. Harry went back to spending all day every day with the Dursley's. But as Harry sat in his bed under the stairs he couldn't help but think about Mac. He thought about everything he wanted to do to Mac. He even thought about just sitting in bed and talking to Mac. He constantly thought about what it would be like to no longer live with the Dursley's and to move to the states. To live in California and feel the warm sun.

A week has passed since Mac came home and it just hasn't been the same. He feels like he's missing a part of himself. He has gone to work, done his job, hung out with friends, and put on a smile. Then he comes home and into his room, sitting in silence and thinking about Harry. He has constantly thought about Harry's accent. His soft hair. His pillowy lips. And just how much he liked talking to him.

Today,

Mac has had quite a boring day at work. Though his friends are going to hang out at a bar, Mac has decided to go home and relax. As Mac drives up to the house he notices someone is sitting by the front door with a suitcase. Something in Mac knows exactly who it is. He speeds to his parking spot and runs out of the car without the keys. He runs to the front door and sitting there is Harry, looking up and smiling at him.

"Hey, Mac." Harry's voice warms Mac's heart.

"I love you." Mac blurts out. "I… I meant to say that before I left." Mac takes a deep breath in.

"I know." Harry moves up and begins kissing him.

As they kiss, Mac reaches for the front door and opens it with a card from his pants pocket. They rush in through the door.

"Wait. My bag." Harry starts reaching for his suitcase.

"Later." Mac slams the door shut and continues to push Harry back and into his room.

"Take it all off," Mac says before pushing Harry onto his bed.

"Keep yours on," Harry says to Mac, surprising him.

As Harry flings his clothes off, Mac keeps his on and walks over to his closet, grabbing a box of condoms. He walks up to the bed and empties the entire box of condoms on Harry's naked body.

"That's all?" They both laugh before Mac jumps on top of him and they begin kissing again.

They continue kissing for a while… a long while. It's as if they haven't had a drink since they last saw each other and are hydrating from each other's mouths. But after a while they stop, Mac lying on top of Harry's naked body.

"Ever since you left I've been thinking about what I want to do with you… to you…" Harry whispers.

"Really?" Mac licks his lips. "Like what?" Right then Harry grabs Mac by the waist and overpowers him, flipping him onto his back, getting on top of him.

"This." Harry doesn't waste a second before sliding up and shoving his penis into Mac's mouth.

He pushes his penis straight down into Mac's mouth and to the back of his throat. Mac gags for a second, but adjusts and begins to like it. As Harry begins moving up and down, in and out, he slides both his hands through the sides of Mac's soft hair.

"Oh god, I've missed that head of hair of yours," Harry mumbles out as he feels himself pre-cum.

Mac's lips are suctioned onto Harry's shaft, his tongue slipping out to tickle his balls every once and a while. Harry is sweating the longer this goes on. He doesn't last much longer before exploding into Mac's mouth. He feels his penis explode like never before. After just a second in Mac's mouth, Harry takes it out and cum begins to shoot all over Mac's face. Mac closes his eyes as cum shoots over his eyes. Harry pulls Mac's head up and close to him, letting his cum shoot into Mac's hair. As Harry's penis begins to finish he sits up, letting Mac's head down. The little bit of cum left in Harry flies onto Mac's leather jacket.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Mac begins to shout uncontrollably.

"Wait. I'm not done yet." Harry slides his penis onto Mac's cheek, sliding his wet tip across his face.

Harry slides down, face to face with Mac. He begins kissing Mac's cheek, slowly licking up the cum her sprayed on him. He moves across all of Mac's face, cleaning up the cum he sprayed on him. Harry slides his fingers into Mac's hair, Mac doing the same.

"Mac?" Mac hears Bozer's voice and the front door close.

"Shit!" Mac pushes Harry off his body and onto the floor. "Oh! Sorry." Mac grabs Harry's shirt from the floor and begins wiping himself up.

"Mac?" He can hear Bozer is almost at his room.

"Yeah?" Mac runs out of his bedroom, closing his door and leaving Harry lying on the floor, confused and scared.

**PART 3?**


	4. The Long Night

Harry sits behind the bed, waiting and trying to listen to Mac talk to Bozer. He can't hear much, but he hears something about a bomb and something about someone named Riley. Next he knows Mac opens the bedroom door barges in, closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" Harry can see Mac looks scared and upset.

"Oh. Nothing." He's obviously lying. "I need to go though. Work stuff."

"Yeah, of course." Mac looks worried as he grabs his jacket and his phone.

"I'll be back later. Just relax and make yourself at home."

"Thanks. I will." Harry is about to kiss Mac when he walks away and out of the room.

For the next couple of hours, Harry sits around the house. He watches some TV, plays some games on his phone, and evens snoops a little through Mac's room. But other than that, Harry just sits there worried. He worries a lot about whether or not this was the right move. Did he really just give up Hogwarts, his friends, and his future for a guy he's only met once? Or was this the chance of a lifetime? Could Mac be the one? If he didn't come would he have missed out on the true love of his life? Just the idea of loving someone this much was intoxicating to him, he's never had a feeling like this before.

"Harry." Harry hears his name being called and begins opening his eyes.

The room is dark and quiet and right above him is Mac. He's covered in dirt and has a gash on his forehead.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?"

"Shh." Harry sits up next to Mac. "Bozer is in his room."

"What happened?" Harry whispers. "I tried staying up but I was too tired."

"It's fine. It was just an accident at work." Mac runs a hand through Harry's hair. "I'm sorry about before."

"What?"

"When you tried to kiss me I had just received some bad news and I just wasn't thinking about you for a moment. I'm truly sorry. I realized what I did after I had already left and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. I"m just so nervous about messing this up. You came all the way here for me and I feel like if this messes up it's all my fault." Before Mac can continue ranting, Harry moves forward and begins kissing him.

"Stop it." He kisses Mac again, running his fingers through his hair. "I love you. You love me. That's all that matters right now. We have plenty of time to get to know each other. We will have some problems. We will fight. We will forget to kiss each other. But as long as we love each other, this will work out."

"You're amazing." It's all Mac can say.

"I know." Harry helps Mac take his jacket off. "Now let me help clean you up then we can go to bed."

"Thanks. Thanks for everything."

"Tell me that after the shower." Harry smiles before walking in the bathroom, the sound of the shower exciting Mac. "You coming?" Harry says as he walks to the bathroom door completely naked.

Mac begins taking his clothes off as he walks to the bathroom. He enters the bathroom naked, watching Harry enter the shower and the water spray onto his body. Mac follows in after him, pushing Harry deeper into the shower and his head under the water. Harry grabs Mac by the waist and pulls him in under the water with him. Mac's hair, once wet, begins falling in front of his face. Mac runs his hair through his own hair, slicking it back.

They move in to begin kissing each other, Harry running his hands through Mac's hair and Mac putting his hands on Harry's butt. They continue kissing until Harry stops it a few minutes later. Harry moves his hands down Mac's back, lightly kissing his neck. Then he moves down more, placing his hands on Mac's firm butt cheeks as he kisses Mac's pecs, then down and kisses his abs. He moves down to Mac's penis and doesn't even take a second to take his penis into his mouth.

"Oh…" Mac moans as Harry begins sucking on his penis. "Wow…" He moans even louder when Harry takes his balls into his mouth, licking them.

Harry begins moving his head back and forth, letting Mac's penis in and out of his mouth, each time letting the tip smack the back of his throat. Mac wants it faster and grabs Harry's head, gripping onto his hair. He starts moving Harry back and forth faster and faster. Though Harry almost chokes once or twice at first, Mac doesn't stop and Harry doesn't ask him to.

"Sooorrrryyy… almost therrreee… I haven't…" Just then Mac explodes into Harry's mouth. "Oh god!" Mac pushes himself harder than ever before to not scream at the top of his lungs.

As Harry drinks all of the cum exploding from Mac's penis, he can't stop thinking about what exactly Mac was about to say before he climaxed. But at the same time, Harry can't believe he's gone without tasting Mac for so long.

"Thanks," Mac says as Harry slides out and up to his feet.

"What… what was it you were about to say before…"

"I was going to say that I haven't had sex or anything else since we were together. No one else was even close to measuring up to you." Mac grabs Harry's head and kisses him.

"God I've missed you."

"Ditto." Harry grabs the bar of soap and starts rubbing it against Mac's shoulder.


	5. The Move

"Mac?" Harry yawns as he slowly begins opening his eyes to the bright light coming through the blinds.

He sits up in the bed, pulling the sheets up and over his chest, feeling slightly chilly. He looks around the room, no one is there but it seems to have been cleaned up a little. He notices his suitcase is missing and gets out of bed. On the dresser by the bed, he sees his clothes folded on top with a piece of paper sitting on them.

His first thought is not about his wand, but about the drawer. At first, it feels romantic, but then it starts to stress him out. The idea of moving in or even temporarily staying with Mac both scares him and makes him want to jump up and down like a gitty schoolboy. He gets dressed and walks out of the room. He walks over to the kitchen and opens the fridge to find a plate with an omelet and fruit with a note with his name on it. He sits down, eats his food, and thinks.

**8 Hours Later…**

Mac arrives back home with Bozer and he heads straight to his room. Mac goes in, ready to have some fun and just wants to cuddle with Harry. But Mac instantly notices something is off. First off, Harry isn't there. Second, his suitcase is gone. And third, the note on the bed. Mac opens it to the address on a building about a mile away.

Mac nearly runs out of the house, Bozer worried as Mac doesn't respond to him. He nearly gets in a car accident as he drives to the address. He walks into the front of the building, pushing past some people, and into the stairwell. He goes up to the third floor and starts looking for room 3012. He finds it and begins knocking frantically.

"Hey," Harry says as he opens the door. "Why are you so sweaty and out of breath?"

"I...I… I thought you… what are you doing here?" Mac changes the subject.

"I woke up to a realization." Harry lets Mac into his very dark and gross room. "I realized that, while I do love you… I can't let my life revolve around just you."

"Oh… yeah, of course." Mac takes a seat on the small couch, the immediately stands up after feeling how crunchy it is.

"I truly do love you. I never want you to forget that. But I need to have my own place." Harry grabs Mac face and brings it close to his. "This is all I can afford right now, but I'm going to get a job." Harry kisses Mac.

"I understand." Mac runs one hand through the side of Harry's hair. "But I can't let you live here."

"Mac."

"No." Mac interrupts Harry. "Let me at least get you into someplace a little nicer. I can pay for the first couple of months until you get a job and save up some money."

"Fine… but at least let me give you something else in return." Harry begins unzipping Mac pants.

"No. You helped last night. It's my turn." Mac moves down to his knees and pulls Harry's pants and underwear down.

"Wait. Let's try something different." Harry pulls Mac back up.

"Like what?" Harry moves forward and whispers into Mac's ear. "Wow… sure!"

Mac takes rest of his clothes off and jumps onto the bed, a bit of dust flying into the air. Harry runs into the bathroom then back out with a couple of towels.

"You sure about this?" Harry asks once more while he walks to the side of the bed.

"Oh yeah." Mac runs his hands through his hair before giving one hand to Harry.

Harry grabs one towel and ties Mac's wrist to one of the bedposts. He goes around the bed, tying the rest of Mac's arms and legs to the bed. Harry can't stop smiling as he throws the rest of his clothes off and jumps on top of Mac.

"You are the most handsome man I've ever known!" Harry says before moving down and beginning to kiss him. "And your lips. God your lips! They're so soft and plump… and god!" Harry sits on Mac's chest, sliding his fingers into Mac's soft hair. "And your hair… just wow… it's absolutely magical."

"Rea…" Before Mac can finish responding, Harry shoves a towel into his mouth.

"No speaking." Harry moves down and places his hands on both of Mac's thighs, pushing them open and immediately shoving his penis into Mac's tight ass. "Fuck!" Harry is thrilled with this.

He grabs an extra towel he grabbed and whips Mac in the chest with it. He begins thrusting himself in and out of Mac. As minutes pass Harry is getting sweaty. His hair is getting wet and sweat is flopping around the room each time his hair flies up and down.

Mac is starring up at Harry in complete aww. Though he's always felt older than Harry and more mature, he's seeing Harry in a new light. Something about watching Harry grow into his own really makes him proud and more in love than before. Seeing Harry take charge of the moment really turns him on and he can't stop imaging the things he wants to do.

"YESSS!" Harry shouts five minutes later as he explodes into Mac's ass.

Harry slows down before sliding out of Mac. Mac is so ready to be untied and to attack Harry like never before, but Harry has different plans. Harry Moves up and on top of Mac, looking straight down at his face. Harry reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the candle lit. He slides down Mac's body and starts tilting the candle, wax slipping off and down onto Mac's chest.

Mac begins to groan loudly as the wax slide onto his skin and begins slipping down his body. Harry watches Mac's face as he drops more hot wax onto his abs, slowly moving it down. He moves down even more and let's the little bit of wax left drop onto the shaft of Mac's penis. Mac screams through the towel in his mouth. He screams louder and louder until suddenly he likes it and begins moaning.

"Good boy." Harry puts the candle back on the table and pulls the towel out of his mouth.

"Oh wow." Mac groans as he takes deep breathes.

"You like it?" Harry unties one of Mac's wrists.

"Of course!" Mac unties his other wrist while Harry gets the ankles.

"Next time we'll have to do something you've always wanted to do." Mac just smiles.

"Definitely… but only once you've moved into someplace new that doesn't make me feel like I just got a couple of bacterial diseases up my ass."

"Definitely." They kiss as Mac is untied.

"How 'bout we start looking at some apartments back at my place?"

"That sounds like a good plan. Especially since I think I just saw something move in the bathroom." The two laugh as they quickly get out of bed and get dressed, grabbing Harry's bag and running out of the room.

**PART 6?**


	6. The Neighbor

**TWO WEEKS LATER…**

Harry has moved back out of Mac's, thanks to Mac. Mac found a beautiful apartment in the city a week ago, nice and cheap because he saved the owners life once, and was able to get Harry moved in just two days ago. Since then Mac has been out of the country for work and Harry has been on the job hunt.

**Harry's Apartment**

As Harry walks into his building he stops by the mailboxes, opening his to find a couple of junk mail and magazines. As he turns around he accidentally bumps into someone, his mail falling to the ground.

"Oh! I'm sorry." The man says as he goes down to grab Harry's mail.

Harry watches as the man leans back up. The man is gorgeous. He is tall, has this soft looking brown hair, deep green eyes and is wearing an expensive looking suit.

"Oh, no, don't be sorry. It was my fault."

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you before." He hands him his mail.

"Yeah. I just moved in a few days ago. Apartment 506."

"612, nice to meet you." They shake hands.

"Nice to meet you too. It's good to finally meet someone here."

"Well, I'm happy to be your first."

"Well, you're my first other than my boyfriend." Something switches in the man's eyes, but Harry doesn't notice.

"Oh, how long have you guys been together?"

"Just a couple weeks, but we met over when I was living in England."

"Well if you are lonely and your boyfriend is busy I'm happy to show you around the city. I have friends all over the city so I can get you in anywhere you want."

"Thanks so much."

"Actually, if you aren't doing anything tonight my friend is throwing a party at this new club he's promoting."

"Well… I don't know…" Harry looks down at his mail.

"It's fine if you can't. I'm just being a friendly neighbor."

"Actually… sure." Harry blurts out, unable to take it back.

"Great! I'll come to your room to pick you up at nine."

"Great…" Harry doesn't know why he feels awkward and nervous.

"My name's Collin by the way."

"I'm Harry."

"Amazing name." Collin grabs his mail and turns around. "Btw, love that scar."

Harry is confused as Colling walks away.

**EXACTLY 8 PM…**

A knock on the door makes Harry jump. He, for no reason he can think of, looks into the mirror on the wall and checks his hair before walking to the door. Harry is shook at he sees Collin in the doorway wearing a suit like one he's only seen on TV before.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey. Nice suit."

"Thanks." Harry lets Collin in. "Is that what you're wearing?" Harry looks down at his jeans and t-shirt.

"Um…"

"It's fine. Let me see your closet."

"In the bedroom, first door to the left." Collin walks away and walks almost immediately back out of the room.

"Let's go to my place. I'm sure I can find you something." Harry smiles and follows Collin up to his room.

"Wow!" Harry almost shouts seeing Collin's decked out penthouse.

"Sorry about the mess." Collin walks into his bedroom.

"What mess?" Harry says under his breath.

"Here, try this on." Collin hands him a light blue dress shirt and dark blue jacket and trousers with a light blue pocket square.

"Thanks by the way," Harry says from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Oh, no problem. What else are friends for?"

Friends? Harry thinks about that. He hasn't had a friend since he left his friends over in England. But this felt good, like he was finally going to get to have a normal life while he was over here. Though he had Mac, he was gone a lot for work and he needs someone else to be around.

"How's this?" Harry steps out of the room with the suit on.

"Wow… just wow..."

"Thanks. Now we should really get going or we'll be late." Nolan just laughs at that as he opens the front door.

"The party started at eight. The later we are the better." Harry is confused but just goes with it as he follows Collin out.

**TWO HOURS LATER…**

Mac had made it home late from a mission and instead of going back home, he immediately goes to Harry's. All he wants to do is kiss Harry and cuddle in bed, falling asleep slowly and comfortably. When mac arrives he knocks on the door. He waits and knocks on the door again. He starts to get worried and texts Harry.

**MAC: At ur place. You home?**

**HARRY: …**

Mac watches as those little does move and move and move until they disappear.

**MAC: ?**

This time there aren't even dots. Mac runs his hands through his hair and just turns around to go home.


	7. The Morning After

**THE NEXT MORNING… 11 AM…**

Harry wakes up, head ringing and in his bed. Though last night he would've believed he wouldn't be able to remember anything from the night, he can. He can remember everything clearly. The club they went to was dark, bright flashing lights everywhere. Loud unrecognizable music blasted through his bones all night long. He met some of Collins friends. First was Brett, a super tall and muscular man who he swears talked to everyone in the club that night about everything. Then there was Eve, who wore almost nothing and was basically attached to Collin's other friend Beau, who talked all night about stocks and all the money he gets every day.

Other than meeting Collin's friends, all Harry really remembers doing is being handed drinks, finishing those drinks, and then getting handed even more drinks. He danced with Collin, Collin's friends, and some random people surrounding him. And the best part of it all, he remembers having fun. He hasn't had this much fun… well… ever. That was his first experience at a club and he will never forget it.

After 30 minutes of lying in bed and staring into the ceiling, Harry forces himself up and out of bed. He realizes he is still wearing the suit Collin gave him, though now there are a lot of wrinkles and even a stain on the left sleeve that Harry is so pissed about, but doesn't remember how he got it. He walks over to the kitchen where his phone is sitting on the counter. He grabs it, but it's dead. He plugs it into the outlet before taking the suit off and grabbing some sweats and a t-shirt to throw on.

Putting his slippers on, Harry walks out of his apartment and upstairs to Collin's room. He knocks on the door.

"Hey Hare," Collin says loud and energetically as he opens the door.

"Ow." His loud voice shakes Harry's brain.

"Sorry. Come on in." Collin is dressed very fashionable, like he's ready to take a photo shoot in central park.

"Here's your suit." I begin handing it over to him.

"Oh no, keep it."

"What?"

"Yeah, I've got plenty of suits and if you plan on getting a great job then you'll need a nice suit."

"Thanks. Thank you so much!" Harry is shocked and happy.

"Just get it washed before you go out in it."

"Will do. By the way, do you know where that stain came from?" They both laugh.

"Well... " The two laugh as Collin reminds Harry of the events from last night.

Mac woke up worried. He barely slept all night worried about where Harry was and who he was with. He knows Harry knows no one but him, so who is he with? He knows Harry knows almost nothing of the area yet, so where would he have gone? By eight in the morning, Mac gets out of bed and goes for a run. He just keeps running and running. He eventually stops and gets a coffee at a small shop he finds. He sits there thinking. He just relaxes and thinks about everything.

In the end, the only thing Mac can think about is how much he loves Harry and that all he wants to do is make sure he is safe, healthy, and happy. So he leaves the coffee shop and runs miles more until he reaches Harry's building. It's a little after 11 and Mac goes up to Harry's apartment. When he knocks on the door he holds his breath, he waits and waits, hoping he is home and safe and that there is some funny story about where he was last night. No answer. He knocks again.

"Mac?" Mac turns around to see Harry walking in sweats and slippers.

"Hey." They hug.

"It's so good to see you! When did you get back?"

"Last night… I tried to come and see you…"

"Oh, I was actually out with a friend last night." They walk into Harry's place.

"Oh… friend?"

"Yeah. Collin. He lives upstairs. His friend was throwing a party at some club, he invited me."

"Cool. Cool."

"It was fun. I have bit of a headache though."

"Yeha, that sometimes happens."

"Were you worried about me?"

"Well, of course, a little, but I know you're tough."

"Yeah. Well, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. I really just want to hang with you."

"Then how 'bout you go home. And don't take a shower, I like you sweaty. I'll be there in an hour and we'll spend all day in your room."

"A plan has never sounded so amazing." They kiss, Harry running his hands through Mac's sweaty hair. "See you soon."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Mac leaves, Harry closing the door behind him.

Mac stands there for a second, taking a breath in and smiling. He runs off while Harry walks to his kitchen and picks up his phone. On the screen, he sees ten missed calls and a bunch of texts.

**MAC: At ur place. You home?**

**MAC: ?**

**MAC: Where are you?**

**MAC: Are you okay?**

**MAC: I'm really worried!**

**MAC: Please respond… please…**

**MAC: Just let me know you're okay**

**MAC: Love you so much**

**MAC: Going to bed, I'll try again in the morning**

**MAC: Just woke up, you awake?**

**MAC: Going for a run, hope to hear from you soon**

"Oh…" Harry instantly feels bad.

He sits down and places his hands on his head. He looks at those texts and takes a deep breath in.

"Damn."


	8. The Romantic Gesture

**ONE WEEK LATER…**

Mac has been home all week. He and Harry have been with each other every day after Mac gets off work until he has to leave for work. But ever since that night, everything has felt slightly off. Harry has noticed a change in Mac, like he's pulling away. He doesn't want to talk as much, doesn't want to go out ever. And Harry knows it's his fault. He made him worry, stupidly, and now he feels like he doesn't care.

So Harry waited until Friday when Mac was at work to start his plan. He spent all the getting the items he needed for the perfect evening. When it came to the time, he waited and waited for Mac to get to his place. When the knock does come, Harry jumps up and runs to the door. He opens it to see Mac with a small cut on his nose and a bruise on his left eye.

"Mac!" Harry freaks and pulls Mac in, placing him on the couch. "What happened?"

"I got mugged." Harry grabs the first aid kit from the closet.

"Oh sweetie!" He starts swabbing the blood on his nose.

"It's fine…" Mac looks around the room. "Are those candles… and is that sushi?"

"Oh… yeah... I thought you deserved a special evening. I know sushi is your favorite, so I learned how to make it. There's also an apple pie in the oven." Harry is watching Mac's face.

"I love you." Mac moves Harry's hand to the side and kisses him. "You are the best." He slides his hands in Harry's hair, a finger sliding across Harry's scar.

"Thanks, but you really are the best. I'm so sorry about that night last week, I should've answered your texts." Harry places his hands on Mac's lap, looking at him straight in the eyes. "I was confused and the club was so loud."

"No. Don't apologize. You made a friend and went out to have fun. You didn't know I was going to be coming over. You thought I was out of town. I'm happy for you. You should be making friends."

"You are the best boyfriend ever…" Harry begins kissing Mac, pushing his back onto the couch.

Harry pulls Mac's pants down, Mac's penis hard and jumping out at Harry's face. Harry just smiles as he stands up and takes his clothes off. Mac just sits there and watches Harry undress. He watches every inch of his body like it's the first time he's ever seen it.

"You think you're feeling well enough for this?" Harry is holding his shirt. "If not, I can always…" Harry starts putting his shirt back on, but Mac grabs him and brings him down to the couch, kissing him.

"I'm better than well." Mac flips Harry over and gets on top of him.

"Oh…" Harry smiles as Mac lift him up off the couch, standing up and caring him.

Mac shoves his penis into Harry and begins pushing Harry up and down. He moves towards the wall and slams Harry's back against it. He starts pushing himself in and out of Harry, letting gravity push Harry's ass down and his penis deep in, slamming against the back.

"Fuck!" Harry is in love with this and can't stop smiling and staring at Mac, who's looking up into the sky and biting his lip.

"Fuck yes!" Mac begins going faster.

As this continues, Mac begins getting sweaty. His hair gets wet and starts falling over his eyes. Harry runs his hands through Mac's hair so he can see his beautiful eyes. Harry' hair keeps flying up and down, his body feeling like he's on a constant rollercoaster. He feels bad that Mac is taking all this on his own and he's just sitting there, but the smile on Mac's face makes him happier than anything else.

"Oh…" Mac moans as he explodes into Harry's ass.

Mac slows Harry down as he finishes in him, He waits a minute, the two of them just breathing and looking into each other's eyes. They kiss for a minute, letting their lips talk to each other before Mac pulls Harry off him. Mac immediately moves to the couch and plops down on it, taking a deep sigh of relief.

"Damn!" Mac runs his hands through his wet hair.

"My sentiments exaclty…" The smell of smoke fills the room and Harry instantly freaks and runs into the kitchen. "Shit! The pie!" He flings open the oven, smoke filling the room.

Mac goes to open the windows while Harry takes the burnt pie out. Mac just begins laughing. He can't help himself or stop it as he continues laughing hysterically. He walks into the kitchen and looks at the sushi on the counter, it looks very similar to kindergarten play-doh.

"How 'bout we go out and eat?" Mac laughs while he puts his arm around Harry.

"Sounds like a plan." Harry laughs before walking towards the bedroom. "Let me get changed."

"Great. I'll pull the car around." they kiss and Mac turns to the mirror on the wall to fix his hair.

Mac puts his clothes and walks to the door.

"I'll be outside waiting."

"Okay. I'll be just a minute."

Mac opens the door and walks out of the apartment. Just as he turns around from closing the door he sees a young guy walking up to the door.

"Hey! You must be the boyfriend!" The guy is handsome and wearing a nice suit.

"And you must be the neighbor." Mac is studying everything about this guy.

"Collin."

"MacGyver."

"Interesting name." Mac doesn't know whether he is being sarcastic or making a joke or being honest, his smile is confusing him. "Is Harry home?"

"Um…" For a few seconds, Mac thinks about what to say and though everything in him is telling him to say one thing, he says the opposite. "No. He's out 'til later."

"Oh okay. I was just stopping by to say hi." Collin checks his watch. "I guess I'll come back later and try again."

"I guess so…" The awkward feeling thickens.

"NIce to meet you," Collin says, putting his hand out to shake.

"Nice to meet you too." They shake hands and Collin turns around and leaves.


	9. The Mistake

"Hey…" Mac hears a whisper that wakes him up.

"Huh?" Mac rubs his eyes and opens them to see Harry's face on top of his.

"Hey babe." Harry is smiling uncontrollably.

"What's going on?" He looks over to the clock to see it's six in the morning.

"I got a call last night after you fell asleep. I was going to wake you up but you looked too peaceful. I couldn't wait any longer cause I couldn't sleep at all." Harry begins ranting.

"Hey… what's up?" Mac can't help but smile at high cute Harry is when he's like this.

"I got a job!" Harry is smiling from side to side.

"Oh my god! Great!" Mac jumps up and kisses Harry, then begins hugging him. "That's amazing! What's the job?" Harry goes silent for just a second, trying to figure out what to say.

He can't tell him he got a job as an Auror. He still hasn't even told him about being a wizard, if he ever will. His mind circulates over and over thinking about the most rational response. Then it clicks.

"An assistant. It doesn't pay much, but it will give me a chance to get to know people and move higher up later on."

"That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you!" They kiss again. "Let me help you celebrate." Mac puts his hand down Harry's underwear.

"Wait! We have plenty of time for that later. I want to do something else instead right now."

"What?"

"Brunch. I've heard a lot about it but we've never been awake so early on a Sunday before. It's an American staple. I've always wanted to try it."

"Of course! But that doesn't start for a couple of hours…"

"Oh… Well then…" Harry gets on top of Mac and grips his pecs. "Let's waste some time."

**THAT NIGHT…**

"Hey! Where've you been?" Harry asks Mac as he walks through the apartment door.

"I've been planning something."

"Planning what?" Mac sits Harry down on the couch and sits next to him.

"A trip. You, me, and a cabin by a beautiful lake."

"Really? Why?"

"Well we don't get to spend as much as I'd wish because of my job, and now that you're going to start a new job in two weeks, we might not be able to see each other as much."

"That's amazing. You know that, right? You are amazing!" They kiss.

"I may have heard that once or twice."

"God the things I will do to you in a cabin with no one nearby."

"Oh… really? Well, we leave Saturday morning. It's a three hours drive."

"I can't wait."

"Well if this is going to happen I'm going to need to get to work on time tomorrow and rest of the week so my boss lets me take off a whole week."

"Fine. But I'll be thinking about you while I'm in my room tonight."

"I hope you do." They kiss before Mac leaves.

Harry goes into the bedroom and pulls up a photo of Mac on his phone. He takes his pants off and begins massaging his penis with his other hand. As he gets hard he grips his penis tightly and begins massaging it.

"Oh…" Harry moans slightly as he stares at Mac's beautiful head of hair. "Shit!" Harry almost shouts when he starts getting a call from Collin, his face appearing on his screen.

Harry doesn't answer, nor does he stop masturbating. He continues looking at the picture of Collin. He admires his eyes that shine in the photo. And that head of hair, it is perfectly sculpted. Harry doesn't know why he doesn't stop masturbating, but he can't. He imagines himself kissing Collin, and just then he misses the phone call and Mac appears back on his phone. A knock on his door makes Harry jump out of his bones. He jumps out of the bed, wiping the pre-cum from the tip of his penis and puts his pants back on. He moves his penis around so he doesn't show a bulge, then runs to the door.

"Coming!" Harry yells on his way there. "Collin?" Harry answers the door to Collin, whose hair is all messy and eyes are red and puffy, tears streaming down his face. "What's wrong? Come in." He guides Collin to the couch.

"My… my… my boyfriend just ended it with me!"

"Oh… I'm so sorry…"

"And on the same day, my car gets stolen!" Collin begins crying loudly, tears going down his face.

"It's okay." Harry lets Collin's head on his shoulder. "Everything will be okay." Harry puts his hand on the back of Collin's head, feeling the soft hair he was just admiring.

"No, it won't! I've got nothing! I've got no one!"

"That's not true… I've met your friends…"

"They aren't real friends. We party together and use each other to get what we need, that's all." Collin moves his head up, looking Harry right in the eyes.

"I'm your friend though. I'm your real friend. Aren't I?"

"I guess…" He starts looking down.

"No!" Harry lifts Collin's chin up, staring at him in his eyes. "We are real friends and I will be here for you through anything and everything."

"Thanks…" Collin moves forward and begins kissing Harry.

Their lips smack into each other like fireworks. Though he doesn't mean to do it, Harry kisses back. Collin's tongue slides into Harry's mouth, and though he knows its wrong, something in him lets it happen. Harry's hands slide into Collin's hair, gripping it. Collin moves his hands onto Harry's lap, slowly sliding one hand onto Harry's already hard penis under his pants.

"No!" Harry shouts as he pushes Collin back to the other side of the couch and stands up. "No! No. No. No. No. No." Harry runs his hands through his hair.

"What's wrong?" Collin stands up and moves up to Harry, but Harry steps around the counter to put distance between the two of them.

"I have a… I have Mac. I love him! He's my…" Harry puts his head on the counter, frustrated with himself.

"It's okay… he doesn't have to know." Collin puts his hand on Harry's.

"No!" Harry shouts. "Leave! Leave now!" He steps further away.

"Hare?"

"My name's Harry, not Hare!" He can't stop yelling. "Leave!" Collin finally gets the hint and walks out of his apartment.

Harry stands there, looking in the abyss and thinking about everything. The time when he first met Mac goes through his mind. Then the rest of their relationship goes through his brain like a slideshow. Harry takes a seat on the floor in the corner of the room, his hands on his head, pulling on his hair.

"Fuck…"


	10. The Trip

**ONE WEEK LATER…**

Mac and Harry have only seen each other twice this week, the least they've ever seen each other before. Mac just thinks Harry is letting him have some alone time before they spend a whole week alone together. He doesn't know the truth. Ever since that kiss with Collin, Harry hasn't been able to face Mac without his stomach turning and hurting. He has barely slept all week, his mind mostly just thinking about Mac and how much he loves him and imagining his face when he learns.

He keeps thinking about Mac, but sometimes, out of nowhere, he thinks about that kiss with Collin. It was something from the movies and it keeps pushing through from the back of his head. And that just makes him feel more guilty and make him hurt even more.

And now the trip is coming up. He can't back out, but he can't go. He knows Mac will eventually figure out. So, in the end, Harry realizes that maybe the trip is perfect. He can tell Mac, and he can't run off. Maybe this will force them to talk.

Mac arrives at Harry's around noon. He walks in and grabs Harry's bag.

"You ready?" Mac is thrilled and had a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah." Harry puts on a fake smile. "Do you think I could drive?" Harry hopes this will let Mac sleep during the drive and give him time to think of exactly what to say.

"Sure." Mac kisses Harry before taking his bag and heading to the car.

They start driving and Mac is reading a book. Harry's stomach is in knots thinking about this week and having to tell Mac. His eyes keep wondering to Mac, hating the idea of breaking his heart.

"You okay? Want to swap?" An hour into the drive Mac asks.

"I'm good. Thanks though."

"Are you sure you're good? You look a little tense." Mac places his hand on Harry's lap.

"Yeah…"

"How 'bout you let me help."

"Oh, no… it's fi…" Before Harry can finish, Mac opens Harry's zipper and puts his hand in, grabbing his penis. "Oh…"

Mac leans his head down in front of Harry and takes his penis into his mouth. Harry grips his hands to the steering wheel while Mac moves his head up and down. The knot in Harry's stomach vanishes as he feels Mac's tongue slide down and cup his balls.

"Wow." Harry starts to breathe heavily. "Wow." Mac just lightly nips down with his teeth into Harry's shaft, just the way he likes it.

Mac chokes for a second as Harry brakes on the car, a car turning in front of him. He continues driving, but feels himself ready to explode. He sees a very small gravel road and pulls off into it. He goes far down it until the trees cover them completely.

"OH YES!" Harry shouts as he explodes into Mac's mouth.

It seems to be too powerful for Mac and he moves his head up and Harry's penis out of his mouth. Cum flies to the top of the car and into Mac's hair. Mac just begins laughing as cum drips from the ceiling and onto his hair and onto Harry's lap. Harry begins laughing as well. But as he finishes he watches Mac's face. He looks at just how happy Mac is, knowing he is going to ruin that soon. He never wants to see Mac unhappy. He looks at Mac like this is the last time he may ever see this again.

"What's wrong?" Mac looks to Harry.

"Nothing." Harry puts on his smile. "Just how are we going to clean this up?" The two begin laughing.

"I have a towel in the trunk." Mac gets out and grabs the towel, coming back and wiping the ceiling before wiping Harry's lap. "You good?"

"Yeah, we should continue. Halfway there!" Harry forces an even bigger smile as the pain in his stomach comes back.

**ONE HOUR LATER…**

The two arrive at the cabin earlier than expected, Harry driving very fast. They unpack the car and look around the cabin

"This place is beautiful. Look at that lake!" Harry looks out the large windows at the empty and clear blue lake.

"The closest neighbor is ten miles away. We have this house and lake all to ourselves… to do whatever we want…" Mac grabs Harry by his belt and pulls him in close. "Let's hop in!" Mac is like a little boy as he throws his shirt off and runs out the back door and towards the lake.

He throws his pants off and runs to the end of the dock. Then he looks back at Harry, who's standing in the backyard watching him. Mac slides his boxers off, he bare ass and penis staring at Harry. He throws his boxers on the dock then runs and jumps into the water.

"Whoo!" Mac screams fro the water as he comes up, running his hands through his wet hair. "Come on in!" He screams to Harry, who has begun walking towards the dock.

Harry slowly walks to the dock, watching Mac watch him. He stares at the smile on Mac's face, watching the pure joy of a kid on Christmas morning. He walks onto the dock watching Mac swim around and splashing, running his hands through his hair over and over to get the hair out of his face.

"Mac." It felt like everything went still.

Mac could tell something was wrong, and Harry knew it was coming out, whether or not he wanted it to.

"Collin and I kissed."


	11. The Fight

It was like everything went silent. Harry watched as the smile on Mac's face vanished. He watched Mac swim out of the water in silence. Harry kept talking to him. He told him it meant nothing. He told him he loves him. But Mac heard none of it. He walked out of the water and towards the cabin. Harry followed him, trying to catch up with him, but Mac walked faster and faster. He watched as Mac slammed the back door in his face, turning to the glass window and giving Harry a look he never thought Mac could've had. Harry stayed outside, sitting on the stairs.

That look keeps haunting Harry. It was mad, but more importantly… disappointed.

Harry sits outside for hours until it got dark. He turns around and walks inside the cabin. He sees Mac just sitting on the couch showered and dressed. He's just starring up and out the window. Their eyes meet and the look on Mac's face has changed. It's sad and angry.

"Mac…" Harry begins.

"No!" Mac shouts as he stands up, his face changing to complete anger. "You cheated! You kissed another guy! Not just another guy, but your neighbor! A guy you knew I didn't like!"  
"I didn't know. I really didn't."

"Oh does that make it okay then? Does it?"

"No. It doesn't but."

"But what? You accidentally crashed into each other?"

"No. He kissed me, then I kissed back."

"You kissed back? With tongue?"

"Well…"

"Oh god!"

"I'm just trying to tell you the truth!" Harry shouts back, getting annoyed with all of this.

"Really? The truth? When did it happen?"

"Last Sunday… after you left… he…"

"After I left? I leave and you just move on to kiss another guy almost immediately?"

"His boyfriend had just broken up with him, and his car was stolen. He was a mess. I was just trying to help a friend out."

"His boyfriend broke up with him? I'm sure that's true." Mac says sarcastically.

"It is."

"Then what's his boyfriend's name? Did he even mention him before that day?"

"Well… actually… I don't know… I guess he didn't."

"God, you're an idiot! How could you have believed that snake? He played you!"

"Really? Calling me an idiot? It was a genuine mistake!"

"Don't try that with me. Don't try to play the victim." Mac goes into the fridge and grabs a beer, opening it and chugging some of it down. "I can't do this." Mac's voice softens.

"What does that mean?"

"It means…" Mac takes a seat back on the couch. "It means… I don't know. I honestly have no idea what to do. I love you! I will always love you! The problem is that… I don't know if I can trust you, or believe in you anymore."

"I love you Mac." Harry takes a seat next to Mac, placing his hand on his leg.

"Stop it." Mac brushes his hand off and stands up, walking over to the kitchen counter.

"Mac…"

"I know you love me. I can see that. But that's not the point. You went all week pretending like nothing happened. I talked to you and you sounded as normal as always. Then we drove down here today and you let me… you let me do things a if he hadn't cheated on me. You let us drive out here to tell me just to trap me. You thought about this. You planned this."

"I…" Harry doesn't know what to say, he was right.

"I need to be alone right now. I'll see you in the morning. I put your bag in the guest room." Mac turns away and Harry watches as he walks down the hall and through the door at the end of the hall.

Mac looks back at Harry before closing the door, giving Harry a face that he couldn't place. He didn't know what Mac was feeling or thinking at this moment, and that scared him more than anything else.

"But I love you," Harry whispers to himself.


	12. One Day, Two Stories

_**HARRY**_

The next morning, around seven, Harry finally got out of bed. He didn't sleep, but he just laid there. He laid there thinking, Thinking about everything from the moment he met Mac, to that kiss with Collin, and to all the mistake he made throughout the week that led him to here. As he stood up from the bed he felt a headache smash the back of his head.

"Damn." He whispers to himself before grabbing some clothes.

As he gets dressed he can't help but imagine how great last night could've been, if he had never kissed Collin. How great the entire week here would've been. After getting dressed his opens the bedroom door slowly, looking out and listening for any signs of Mac. Nothing. He walks out and to Mac's bedroom door, placing his ear on the door. Nothing. He knocks on the door.

"Mac?" Harry whispers at the door.

Nothing. He walks down the hall and into the living room/kitchen area.

"Mac? Nothing.

He sees a piece of paper on the kitchen counter.

"Oh…" The sign off on the letter really hurts Harry.

He goes to the window and looks out at the water.

_**MAC**_

Mac didn't sleep at all. He stayed up all night thinking about all that happened. Every time he thought about how much he loved Harry, his mind went straight to Collin, imagining them kissing. The more he thought about how mad he is at Harry, then his mind would go straight to how much he loves Harry and that he would do anything for him. But would he do anything for him? He questioned it all.

Around four in the morning, an idea came to Mac. When he was younger he would go camping when things were getting stressful. So that's what he does. He grabs his backpack, packs a couple of items including water, a towel, flashlight, bathing suit, and first aid kit. By five, he writes a note for Harry and leaves the cabin.

Walking through the woods he takes deep breathes, clearing his mind. All he thinks about is nature. He thinks about the animals, the trees, the wind, and the sun. He thinks about how simple it is. He thinks about when he would camp as a kid when times were simpler.

_**HARRY**_

Though he is sad, confused, and downright… well… down, Harry decides to do something other than stare into the abyss. He puts on his bathing suit and jumps and walks onto the dock. Sitting down, he dips his feet in the pool. The cool water relaxes him for a moment, making him forget about everything. He moves his feet around, feeling the water shift with each movement.

He looks down at the water, a small fish swimming past his feet. He takes a deep breath takes a bite of gillyweed, sliding into the water, letting himself drop down. As gills grow on his neck and webbing between his fingers and feet, Harry smiles for real for the first time in a week. He moves forward, swimming fast and deep down to the bottom of the lake. He looks around, fish swimming around him. In the distance he sees something on the ground, moving weirdly.

Swimming closer he notices what it is. A turtle. A turtle with some plastic wrapped around its entire body. It's struggling to move and looks in pain. Harry swims up to it and tries grabbing the plastic, but then the turtle turns to try and bite him. Harry moves back, dodging. Harry doesn't leave though, he moves slowly closer to the turtle, moving his hand out so he sees.

Grabbing the plastic, the turtle decides to stay calm and not fight back. Harry slowly rips off a little bit of the plastic at a time. Eventually, the plastic comes off the turtle, the turtle immediately swimming away quickly. Harry just smiles, loving this feeling of helping. He grabs the plastic and swims up to the top and up to the dock, placing the plastic on it.

_**MAC**_

As the day gets hotter and brighter, Mac is getting more tired. He looks at his map, seeing that nearby is a body of water. He starts heading there. Climbing over some large rocks and up a large hill before finding himself on top of a waterfall. He is amazed at the simple beauty of it. The sound of the waterfall eases him, the noise like a white noise machine.

"Wow." Mac sighs with a deep breath in.

Mac smiles like he hasn't since he learned the news. He takes his backpack off, throws his shirt off, then slides his pants and boxers off, putting his bathing suit on. He stands on top of this waterfall and looks down. It must be almost 20 feet high. That height just makes Mac smile more. He takes a few steps back before charging forward and jumping off the edge.

As he's in the air, time seems to slow down. He feels the wind sweep through his hair, his body feeling weirdly light. His skin tingles with the sunlight, and goosebumps grow from the cold air. Then, as his body hits the water, that moment snaps like a stick. His body opens up. He closes his eyes. Lets the water pull him down. His heart begins racing, but he just starts thinking about relaxing. He starts letting his body go limp, letting his body fall deeper into the water.

Everything seems to go away for a minute. All the pain, the love, the drama. Right now, at this very moment, it's just him and him alone. For the first time, in what seems like his whole life, he is finally alone.

_**HARRY**_

Harry gets out of the water a little later, feeling a bit tired. He swims out, grabbing the piece of plastic from earlier, and walks towards the house, his gills and webs fading away. He walks onto the deck and looks out to the water, the sun slowly moving down and creating shades of light that can't be seen in the city.

He turns around and walks inside, throwing the plastic away before going to his room. Turning the shower on feels like a chore. The longer he's in this cabin, the more everything starts to hit him again. Every step he takes feels hard and meaningless without Mac. Stepping into the shower just reminds him that he may never be in a shower with Mac again, and that hurts a part of him, a part of his soul.

As the harsh hot water hits him, he doesn't turn it down. He just lets it hurt. He believes he deserves pain. For some reason, it just feels right to be in pain, like Mac is. The shower seems to last forever. It feels like he's there for hours when he exits. His skin is red from the heat and his body feels sore with each step. He stops at the sink, looking at himself in the mirror.

He didn't recognize himself. He looks off, like he's looking at a carnival mirror. He touches his scar, reminding himself of who he was born to be. Is this who he was? Someone that kissed another guy? Someone who lied? Someone who gives up?

Something in this sparks energy in his body. He dries off and goes in the room, quickly throwing clothes on. He walks out into the kitchen, grabbing the notepad Mac had used to write his note. He stands there and begins writing. He writes frantically, unable to stop his hand. Without thinking, Harry writes everything. He writes an apology. He writes why he loves Mac. And he writes what he will do to change things, to make things better than ever.

With over an hour passing, he finally finishes with ten pages. Then he turns around facing the window and noticing the sun is almost completely down, but Mac isn't back yet. Without even thinking, Harry puts his shoes on, grabs the letter, a flashlight, and a water bottle. He then leaves the cabin with nothing but Mac on his mind.

_**MAC**_

As he loses breath, Mac flings his body up, kicking his feet and flying his way up the water. As his head breaks out of the water he takes a deep breath in, closing his eyes and letting the warm sun hit his face. After another deep breath, Mac swims forward and to the edge, walking out of the water. He finds a large smooth rock and lays down on it, letting the sun hit his entire body, slowly drying him off. Taking deep breaths, Mac closes his eyes and almost immediately falls asleep.

**Hours later…**

Mac yawns as he opens his eyes and sits up on the rock.

"Damn!" Mac shouts as he notices the sun is almost down.

He stands up, noticing he is almost completely dry. He runs his hands through his hair and begins walking off. As he walks he looks up for where he jumped from, trying to figure out the best way to get there. But as he walks and looks up that way, his foot slips on a wet rock and he falls backward. As he falls his right leg smacks against a larger rock and a large crack echoes through the woods.

"Fuck!" Mac shouts in pain and his entire body hits the floor and the realization of his broken leg hits him. "Fuck!"


	13. The Reveal

_**MAC**_

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Mac screams as he snaps his leg back into place.

He starts breathing heavily, slowing down his heart rate. Once his heart rate slows, he begins looking around. First, he checks his body. Other than the broken leg, twisted his ankle, and he has a few scrapes on his hand and leg along with a soon to be bruise on his butt. He looks around for anything he can use, but there's nothing but rocks. His mind begins scrambling as he tries to figure out the way out of this.

But in the end, after minutes of debating every step he could take, he knows that he at least needs his backpack. And he knows he can't get to that without a large enough of a stick to at least help him get to his feet. There is no stick large enough in sight, just a few tiny kindlings.

"Shit…" Mac grabs as many sticks as he can reach and a couple of dry rocks.

He pulls himself a little farther from the water, trying to find a dry flat surface. He eventually gets a few feet away and finds a good area for what he needs to do.

_**HARRY**_

He's been walking for an hour now.

"Mac!" Harry shouts for the hundredth time. "Mac!" He shines the flashlight around the dark woods. "Mac!"

He stops for a second, taking his wand from his pants. He thinks for a minute, wondering what spell to use. It hits him! He grabs, from his other pocket, Mac's compass, he had grabbed it while running out.

"Avensenguim." Harry whispers while waving the wand at the compass.

The compass glows and the arrow in it spins around for a couple of seconds before stopping in one direction. Harry begins following it, going faster and faster. As he jumps over branches and rocks he finds himself hearing roaring water. In the deep distance, he can see a light. As he gets closer to it he notices it is a fire. And right then he realizes it must be Mac. He speeds up, placing his wand and the compass back in his pockets.

"Mac!" Harry shouts the second he sees him lying on the ground next to a fire.

"Harry!" Mac shouts with a sigh of relief.

"What happened? Are you okay? Oh god! I've missed you! What happened?" Harry starts to frantically talk.

"It's okay. Calm down. Take a breath." Mac puts his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I went for a swim then slipped on a rock. I will be fine, I just need you to go up there," He points to the top of the waterfall. "And grab my bag. It has my stuff and the things I need to get out of here."

"Ok. Yeah. Sure." Harry starts to walk off.

"Oh, and grab a couple of large sticks."

"Yeah." Harry rushes off.

Though Mac was still in pain, physically and emotionally, he still wanted to kiss Harry the second he saw him.

Harry gets back thirty minutes later with everything Mac asked for. The second Mac gets his hands on his bag and those sticks he begins working. Harry is impressed to watch Mac put the sticks around his legs and uses his shirt, ripped in strips, to tie them around his broken leg. He watches as Mac uses his pocket knife to do things he never thought could be done with such simple items.

"Do you have your phone?" Mac asks Harry, who hands it over to him.

"There's no signal though."

"That's fine." Within a minute Mac breaks Harry's phone to strengthen the signal of his phone. "I'm calling the Park Service." The phone rings once before it begins smoking and Mac throws it before it has a small spark. "Damn!" Mac runs his hands through his hair. "We need to get out of here, quickly. There are a lot of bear and similarly dangerous animals out here! It will take at least six hours to walk back with these injuries and by the time we get in the car and drive to the hospital I could lose function in my leg!" Mac begins shouting to himself.

"I thought it was just a break?" Harry is scared and confused.

"It was… but I think when I snapped it back in place I might've done something wrong. This bruise... " Mac points to a dark red bruise on his leg. "I think I may be bleeding internally."

"Mac…" Harry puts his hand on Mac's shoulder.

"It's fine. Let's just take a second then leave. I'll just have to push through the pain and go faster than I calculated."

"No."

"What?"

"I…" Harry takes a deep breath as he reaches into his pocket and wraps his hand around his wand. "I need you to remain calm. Also, you can't tell anyone. Oh, and most importantly… please understand." Harry pulls out the wand, aiming it Mac, who looks wildly confused. "Episkey." He waves the wand and the scratches fade away on Mac.

"What the?" Mac is speechless.

"Wait." He aims the wand at Mac's leg. "Ferula." Waving the wand as he says it, the shirt and sticks begin morphing into bandages and a splint.

"Oh my…" Mac is in awe as the red bruise on his leg fades to a smaller and barely noticeable bruise.

"It will still hurt a little, but it will give us plenty of time to get out of here and to a hospital."

Mac says nothing as Harry helps him to his feet. He snuffs out the fire and turns his flashlight on. Then they begin walking.

"You okay?" Harry asks, unable to stop watching Mac and waiting for soe kind of reaction.

"Yeah. It doesn't hurt much." Mac just stares forward.

"That's not what I was asking about."

**An hour later...**

They have been walking in silence for an hour now and things don't feel as weird as it should. Something about all of this has lightened everything. Harry feels a weight lifted off his shoulders and Mac feels relieved for some reason.

"What are you?" Mac asks out of nowhere.

"A wizard." Harry is just happy to hear Mac's voice.

"How many are there… of you?"

"We're everywhere. All across the world." Mac stops walking and faces Harry, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"What?"

"I've always known you were hiding something from me, I just couldn't figure it out."

"Really?"

"Yeah… and because of that I never told you my secret."

"Secret?" Harry is getting confused, so many feelings hitting him at once.

"I work for a secret part of the government and am often sent around the world to help solve life ending, world-changing problems."

"Wow…"

"You can't tell anyone."

"Of course."

The two just stand there in silence for a minute before Mac starts laughing. Harry immediately follows, unable to hold it in. The two laugh for almost ten minutes straight, their stomachs and throats hurting.

"Water…" Mac says while laughing. "Water…" Harry reaches into his bag and hands him a water bottle.

The two stop laughing and Mac drinks his water.

"We should continue," Mac says after chugging half the bottle down.

The two continue walking in silence once again, but their hand slide into each other and their fingers intertwine.

"So… I have a lot of questions…" Mac says as they continue the trail.


	14. The Revelations

It was a long night. Mac and Harry walked another three hours, the entire time talking. Harry told Mac everything. Mac told Harry everything. Things were feeling normal once again. When they finally made it to a hospital, at almost seven in the morning, the doctors said he was "lucky" and that he would just need one night there and a cast for a month.

"Do you want a blanket sir?" the nurse asks Harry, who has stayed up watching Mac as he fell asleep in the bed.

"No thanks." Harry sits back in his chair and continues to look at Mac. "God I love you." Harry slides his hand onto Mac's.

"I love you too." Harry is surprised to hear Mac is still awake. "But we should talk."

"No. You should get some sleep. We can talk tomorrow."

"Okay. Promise?"

"Of course." Harry stands up. "I'll be back. Gotta go to the bathroom." They just smile to each other as Harry's hand slides off Mac's and he leaves.

Mac watches as Harry walks away and just stares in that direction as he gets too far away to see. He takes a deep breath in and looks over to the table, reaching for his water. As he reaches for it, out of the corner of his eye he sees a piece of paper on the chair Harry was sitting on. He sits up in bed and grabs the paper. Opening it, Mac isn't prepared for what's in it. He reads it once, his eyes watering. He reads it again, this time a tear going down his face.

"Mac!" Out of nowhere the sound of Bozer's voice shocks Mac out of the letter.

Mac folds the letter and throws it under his pillow before wiping the tear from his face and turning around to see Bozer, Riley, Matty, and Jack rushing into the room.

"Oh my god! Man! What happened?" Jack goes up to him and begins hugging him.

"Stop that!" Matty shouts at Jack. "He's in the hospital for a reason." Jack steps back.

"Why are you here by the way?" Riley asks and she gives him a gentle hug.

"I had a little accident in the woods while I was hiking."

"That's why you should've invited me on this trip of yours." Jack laughs. "And yeah… I know… you wanted to be alone for a week with 'nature'."

"Jack…" Mac laughs at him. "It's just a small break. I'll be out of here tomorrow with a cast for just a month."

"You're lucky blondie." Matty gives Mac a smile.

As they all begin talking, Mac notices Harry standing outside the room. He sees Harry watching Mac and his friends, smiling. But Mac can see the sadness in Harry's eyes. Mac has never even come out as gay, let alone tell anyone about Harry. As their eyes meet, Mac smiles and waves him in. As he does so, the others notice and turn to see Harry.

"Come on. Come in." Mac waves him in and this time Harry walks in. "Come." Mac waves him to come next to the bed. "Everyone this is Harry…" Mac takes a deep breath in. "He's my boyfriend…" Everyone goes silent unlike Mac has ever seen them before. "And I love him." The silence continues for a second as Harry and Mac hold hands.

"That's great!" Jack is the first one to say anything, shouting it loudly and immediately hugging Harry. "Welcome to the family!"

Just then the others start chiming in and hugging and shaking Harry's hand. Jack goes to hug Mac again, whispering something into his ear. For the next ten minutes, everyone asks the two of them so many questions about how they met and asks Harry everything about him. After the nurse says that Mac needs some sleep, everyone starts saying their goodbye and leaving. Everyone, but Matty leaves. She walks up to Mac and places her hand on his. She just smiles.

"How long have you known?" Mac asks her.

"Since you were in London." They both laugh. "Now get better cause I need my boy genius back at work as soon as possible." She looks over to Harry. "Take care of your boy."

"Of course." They shake their heads to each other before Matty leaves. "She scares me." Harry laughs as Matty is out of sight.

"I know." They laugh for a second before Harry goes and takes a seat again.

"That was amazing Mac."

"Yeah… it felt amazing." Mac runs his hands through his hair. "I feel the best I've ever felt before."

"That's all I've ever wanted for you." Harry grabs Mac's hand.

"I need to talk to you…"

"It's fine Mac, it can wait until later. You need your sleep."

"I'm too awake now. And I need to say this now."

"Okay…" Harry is scared as slides his chair closer to the bed.

"I love you," Mac says with such conviction before taking the letter out from under his pillow. "I love you." He says with even more conviction and Harry is shocked that he has the letter.

"How'd?" Harry checks his pocket.

"Is this… is this all true?" Mac waves the letter.

"Yes. Of course." Mac just smiles hearing that.

"I was going to say something far different in this talk. I was planning on saying that we needed a break. That we needed time away from each other to think things out. That I needed to think things out. But… but seeing this letter… it showed me just how much you care. How much you regretted that kiss… the lying… everything. These words made me realize I want to be with you forever. For as long as I'm alive I want to be with you. I don't want to live in a world without you."

"Mac…" Harry is blushing. "I can never truly write how much I love you, it's impossible." Harry is nervous and takes a deep breath in. "I know for a fact that I will never stop loving you and that I will never love anyone as much as you...but...but I think we do need some time apart. We are each other's first serious boyfriends. You just came out to your… to your family. I'm still in the closet. I think we both need to figure ourselves out."

"I know who I am… and I know I'm best with you around." Mac is starting to get scared.

"You may know yourself, but I don't. On a whim I moved to another country, leaving my friends and family. I left school early just to come here for you. I didn't come here for myself. That's why…" Harry takes his hand off Mac's. "I'm going back to London."

"What?" Mac sits up.

"Not forever." Harry clarifies. "Just to go back to school. To see my friends. To finish school and finish that chapter of my life before I move on to this next one."

"But Harry." Mac tries grabbing his hand, but he pulls away, moving to the front of the bed.

"Trust me, this is harder for me than it is for you. This is absolutely killing me. But I promise that I will not be with anyone while I'm gone. I can't. You are the only one I ever want to be with. But I don't want to hold you back. I want you to heal. To go back to your life as you. And when I come back, which I will, if you're still free and ready to bring me into your life we can start again, as something new and better. But if you're with someone else, which I encourage you to be, I won't stop it." Harry grabs his jacket. "If we're meant to be, then we can continue this in a couple of months."

"I understand," Mac says as Harry walks to the door. "I love you."

"I love you too." Harry leaves.


	15. 289 Days (Mac)

_**MAC**_

**DAY 1**

Mac has to call Bozer to pick him up in the morning. On the car ride home he tells Bozer everything, every painful detail, besides the Wizard stuff of course. And when they get home, Mac just goes to his room. He went to his bed and lays down, looking up at his fan spinning around.

**DAY 9**

It's been a little over a week and Mac is not only still sad but bored out of his mind. While Bozer is at work, Mac just binges TV. He goes through reality TV after reality TV show. First was the Real Housewives of New York City, then he moved on to Survivor, and now he's on MTV's The Challenge.

"Mac," Bozer says as he enters the house and sees Mac on the couch. "You good man?" Bozer puts his bag on the counter.

"Yeah…" Mac just sighs as he grabs another handful of chips.

"You wanna go out? Maybe invite the others over?" Bozer sits down next to Mac.

"Nah. I'm almost at the finale. This season has been really intense.

"Yeah… sure… okay…" Bozer grabs a handful of chips before getting up and walking to his room

**DAY 20**

"Hey Mac!" Bozer shouts from the kitchen. "Where's the garlic?"

"Top left shelf, third column from the left, two from the front." Mac walks out of his room on his crutches.

"What happened here today? I went to work and when I come back it's a whole new kitchen."

"I got bored of TV, so I started cleaning. First I vacuumed and mopped the floors. Then I dusted down everything. I wiped the counters, the windows, and the cabinets before I emptied everything in all the cabinets and drawers and organized it all. First I organize it by the amount an item is used, but I changed my mind and redid it by how often items are used together, then alphabetical. That's all. Other than that I just took a nap and made a cake."

"Oh… that's it?"

**DAY 33**

With the cast finally off, things begin to feel a little normal again. He is back at work, doing what he normally does. But he still feels off. Now, he just doesn't want to go home. It reminds him too much of Harry. He goes to work at 6 am and doesn't come home until almost midnight. And when he is home, he doesn't do much sleeping. He just sits there with a shirt Harry left at his place, holding it. He sits there thinking about what Harry is up to now. About what they would be doing if he never left.

**DAY 78**

It has now been quite some time, and time has seemed to heal everything, emphasis on the seemed. Mac goes to work, at normal hours. He hangs with his friends. He has gone back to running and working out. He showers daily again. He has even decided to go out to a gay bar with Bozer and Jack tonight, Jack's idea of course.

After showering and fixing himself up, Mac puts on a nice suit. He looks at himself in his mirror, remembering the last time he wore this suit. He was on a date with Harry. They had decided on a nice date night out to a fancy restaurant. They both dressed up nicely, but then when they got to the restaurant, they apparently didn't have a reservation. They didn't want to wait the two hour wait time, so they looked around for a new place to go to. But it was a Friday night, everywhere was crowded. That's when they made the choice to go to a grocery store, grab some sandwiches, chips, and sodas then drive to a nice scenic area outside of town. That night they sat in the car looking at the city light, eating grocery store food, talked, laughed, and had some amazing sex in the back seat.

Mac snaps out of it when Jack barges through his bedroom door.

"Come on buddy!" Jack puts his arm around Mac. "Let's find you a man." These words echoe through Mac for the rest of the night as he puts on a fake smile and pushes through the evening of men flirting with him and Jack plying him with drinks, his mind only on Harry.

**DAY 148**

"Shit! Oh, fuck!" MAc shouts as he climaxes, taking a deep breath in and running his hands through his hair.

"That was amazing!" The guy on the bed says as Mac exits him.

"Yeah… amazing…" Mac wasn't as impressed.

Mac gets up off and off his bed, pulling his boxers on.

"That was great Mac." The man stares at him from the bed. "You know… you're always welcome to stay afterward."

"I know…" Mac says as he finishes getting dressed and leaves the room. "I'll call you." Mac heads home.

**DAY 233**

"Hey Mac! Can you come out here?" Bozer's shout wakes Mac up.

"What?" Mac comes out of his room with sweatpants and no shirt, running a hand through his hair.

"Mac…" Jack says as Mac notices that everyone is there.

All of his friends are there and look very serious.

"What's going on?"

"Sit down Mac," Riley says.

"Really? What is this? What kind of intervention could I need?"

"Intervention! This isn't…" Jack begins. "Okay well… it is…"

"Bozer tells us that half the week you have tons of different guys over here, then the other half you're gone with a guy and don't come back till two in the morning." Matty stands up. "We're worried about your actions."

"So what? I'm meeting guys. That's exactly what you wanted me to do."

"We want you to meet a nice guy. Someone that you can have feelings for. Not tons of one night stands." Riley chimes in.

"I'm… I'm not…" Mac stands up.

"We know you still miss Harry." Jack almost shouts, the others all turning to him and giving him a look.

"Jack," Bozer whispers to him.

Mac just walks into his room. As he sits on the bed, Bozer walks in, closing the door and sitting next to him.

"Mac. I know how much you loved Harry, that you still love him. But he even told you to live your life, to move on, to find someone else. You need to do this for you. You deserve to be happy, not whatever you call this."

"But… I'll never find another Harry." Mac lays down on the bed.

"But you won't know unless you try. And maybe you are right. But when Harry eventually does come back, don't you want to be able to say that he did everything you could to do what he asked you to do? To try and live your own life and figure yourself out?" Bozer lays down next to him.

"Thanks man."

"Eh… no problem. It's what I do." They both laugh.

**DAY 289**

The day begins like all the other Saturdays. He takes a run to that small coffee shop he found so long ago and takes a seat, drinking and looking out into the city and the thousands of people. But this time Mac's phone dinged. He opened it and it was one of the many dating apps he downloaded. There was a message from a man with no photo.

**CHARLES672: Hey. Is that you? I'm sitting across the room. The handsome one in the suit with the eyebrows.**

Mac looks up and around the room until his eyes set on a handsome man with amazing brown hair, thick eyebrows, and wearing a nice suit. He smiles at Mac.

**MACGYVER12: No, must be some other cute blonde. But there is a semi-handsome man with a decent suit and okay eyebrows looking at me right now.**

"Oh really? I'm only semi-handsome?" Mac is shocked as the man appears in front of his table.

"Yeah… I've seen… one or two guys better looking than you."

"Oh… then can you guide them to me, maybe I should be talking to them." They both just laugh. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure. I'm Mac."

"I'm Charlie."


	16. 256 Days (Harry)

_**HARRY**_

**DAY 1**

The plane ride back is rough. Harry feels like he's been on the plane for days. All he can do is think about Mac and what just happened. Did he really do that? Was this the biggest mistake in his entire life? But then his mind went back to reason, the reason he did this all. He knew this is the best thing for him. He needs to finish school. He needs to come out. He needs to find who he wants to be, what he wants to do, and most importantly if he really wants to leave all of this behind for Mac. Is it worth it?

His plane lands late at night and the second he makes it past security he sees his best friends, Hermione and Ron, standing there smiling.

"Harry!" Hermione runs at him and hugs him, squeezing him way too tight.

"Hey." Ron is quiet as they hug, but still smiling. "It's good to see you."

"Ron. Grab his bag." Ron does what she says. "Let's go. I have the car waiting outside."

Harry can't stop smiling, happy to see his friends again, but something in him keeps pushing Mac back into his mind. They get into Ron's family car, Ron driving and Hermione in the passenger seat. Harry looks at the two of them, laughing as Hermione yells at Ron for going into the wrong lane.

"What's up?" Hermione looks back at Harry.

"Nothing… it's just good to be back."

"Okay… so I talked to McGonagall and she said that as long as you catch up, with my help of course, then you're welcome back."

"Great." Harry doesn't know whether he's happy about that or not, kind of hoping he wouldn't be allowed back so he would have to go back to California.

**DAY 10**

The last week has been one of the hardest Harry has ever been through, but it was also great. He was so busy catching up on everything he missed that he had not time to think about Mac. Hermione has him on a strict schedule every day that plans to catch him up within just a month.

"Harry. Harry!" Harry snaps out of his daze by Hermione.

"Yeah?"

"Are you done reading that chapter? We need to move on to the paper."

'Oh… yeah, just a page left."

"God Harry, keep it together." Hermione looks frantic but happy to be doing all of this.

"Hermione." Ron walks in with a plate of food. "Breathe. Both of you need a break. Eat something." Ron and Hermione kiss, making Harry smile, happy to see them happy.

"Fine… but only five minutes." Hermione takes a large bite out of a sandwich.

**DAY 34**

Finally caught up, everything has gone back to a more normal pace. Harry goes to classes, hangs with his friends, and goes to bed thinking about Mac. At the moment he's hanging out with Ron and Hermione in their room, playing some card game. Hermione looks over to Harry, seeing him fade out and look out the window.

"Hey Ron. do you think you could get me something to drink?" Ron just smiles, stands up and leaves. "Harry…"

"Yeah…" Harry turns to her.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Harry scoots to face her.

"Well… months ago you left out of nowhere to go to the states. You never told us why and we never questioned you, you seemed happy. But then you came back different, sad. We all promised not to nudge or ask any questions, but I want you to know that you can tell me if you want. Whenever you want."

"Thanks." Ron then walks back in with drinks for everyone.

"What's going on?" Ron looks around at the serious mood change in the room.

**DAY 50**

Today has been a bad day for Harry. It's the day of the dance and everyone is happy and ready to go out with their dates, except Harry. Harry doesn't have anyone and doesn't want anyone. As everyone leaves for the dance, Harry stays in his bed, pretending to not feel well.

"You sure man?" Ron asks him for the tenth time.

"Yeah." He fakes a cough.

"Well, we won't be too late. Get some sleep."

They leave and Harry just takes out his wand. He waves it in the air.

"Episkey," Harry says as he points the wand at himself, but nothing happens. "Had to try again."

"Harry?" The door opens and Hermione walks in.

"I thought you guys left?"

"I told Ron I would meet him there. Something told me I needed to be here for you." They hug. "You don't have to say anything." They continue hugging for a minute.

"His name is Mac." They stop hugging, Hermione looking confused. "I met him while at home during break. We fell in love."

"Oh…" Hermione definitely didn't see this coming.

"We had a whirlwind romance." Harry begins telling Hermione everything.

"Harry." Hermione is tearful as Harry finishes his story.

She just grabs him and begins hugging him hard, Harry beginning to cry. They hear the doorknob of the room beginning to move.

"Colloportus!" Hermione shouts as she aims her wand at the door. "Come back later!" She shouts as tears come from her eyes.

"Hermione…" Harry smiles, knowing how much she cares.

"Wait till Ron finds out. He's going to freak." They both laugh.

"Let me tell him."

"Of course." They hug once more before wiping the tears from their faces.

"Now go have fun," Harry tells her.

"Fine. But I'll check back on you later."

"Good."

**DAY 92**

Ron took it easily. He didn't really seem to care. He told Harry that he knows things will end up the way they are meant to be and gave him a hug before blowing a huge burp.

"Graduation is just a week away man!" Ron is almost shouting at 7 am.

"Shut up!" Someone else in the room shouts at him.

"One week," Ron whispers into Harry's ear.

"I know." Harry smiles as he sits up and Ron sits down on his bed.

"What are you going to do?" Ron whispers. "Are you leaving? Going back to him?"

"I don't know. I was offered an good job at the ministry."

"Really! That's great!" Ron shouts before begin shushed by someone in the room. "It is… isn't it? That's what you've always wanted, right?"

"I guess…"

**DAY 189**

"Potter, can you come here for a moment?" Harry's boss called him in.

"Sure." He walks into his office.

"Sit." She pulls out a file. "You're doing an amazing job here. Since day one you seem to know what you're doing and work harder than any newly graduated student ever has. You spend almost your entire week working." He puts the file down. "But that's also the problem. You seem to only be working. As your boss, I love that, but as a person, I have to say that I am worried. You haven't bonded with anyone in the office. I even hear that you've gone out of your way to not talk to anyone in the office."

"I just…" Harry doesn't even know what to say.

**DAY 256**

Harry quit his job a few weeks after that day. Today he is visiting Hermione and Ron, he needs to talk to them. He is still amazed that they have their own place that they live together in. Their lives are moving forward, and he knows his isn't.

"What's going on Harry?" Ron sits down.

"It's time isn't it?" Hermione says before hugging Harry. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I don't know what my life will be like without you pushing to be better."

"What's going on?" Ron chimes in, confused.

"He's leaving." Hermione wraps her arm around Ron.

"What? But why?" Ron walks up to him, giving him a hug.

"Because I'm ready. I know what I want. I know who I am." They all hug once more before Harry walks out.


	17. Day 330

**DAY 330**

"Hey babe! Where's the soap?" Charlie shouts from the bathroom.

"Let me show you." Mac walks into the bathroom naked, smiling and showing off his hard penis.

"Please do…" Mac enters the shower and places his hands on Charlie's waist, pulling up behind him.

"Ravage me," Charlie whispers back to Mac before he shoves his penis into him.

"Oh…" Charlie moans, placing his hands on the wall, the water spraying over him, his hair falling over his face.

"God you're sexy," Mac says before kissing CHarlie's shoulder, sliding his hands around and on his rock hard abs.

"I know." They both laugh before Mac starts biting Charlie's neck lightly. "Oh god!" Charlie moans, pushing his hair back and taking a deep breath in.

**20 minutes later…**

"Almo… almost… there…" Mac is moaning, going so fast his hair is flinging onto Charlie each time he thrusts forward.

"I'm a little away. Let's finish this!" Charlie shouts excitedly as he jerks on his own penis.

"YESSSSS!" Mac shouts as he explodes into Charlie, slowing down and pulling out as he's done.

"Get ready for a drink," Charlie says as he turns around and aims his hard penis towards Mac.

Before Mac can get onto his knees, Charlie explodes, cum showering Mac's chest and his face as he moves down. Mac manages to get Charlie's penis in his mouth for a couple seconds before he's done, swallowing all he can.

"Oh god…" Charlie moans, running his hands through Mac's hair.

"Damn that was great." Mac smiles, giggling a little.

"I love you laugh. And that smile."

"I love your eyes. And that hair." Mac and Charlie face each other, beginning to kiss.

"I have to get to work."

"Aww… you sure?" Mac rubs Charlie's shoulders with his hands.

"Yeah… sadly."

"Fine. But tonight I'm going to blow your mind."

"Really?" The shower turns off and Charlie steps out, wrapping a towel around his waist. "Didn't think that could happen any more than it already has."

"Oh… so much more can happen…" They kiss, Charlie helping Mac out of the shower.

"So what are you up to at work today?" Charlie asks Mac as he finished tying his tie.

"Nothing special, but I may need to leave on a work trip later this week."

"Oh. Where?"

"Probably just Cincinnati again." Mac hates lying.

"Well, maybe I'll go with you this time. I can take a couple days off."

"Maybe." Mac turns away to not show the lie on his face.

"Do you need a ride?" Charlie puts his arms around Mac.

"No thanks. I'll ride in with Bozer."

"Okay. Bye babe." They kiss.

Charlie puts his jacket on and walks out Mac's bedroom door.

"Hey Charlie." Mac can hear Bozer shout. "You stay over again?" He can hear them shake hands.

"Yeah. Had some fun." Charlie laughs.

"TMI. TMI dude." Bozer laughs before Mac hears Charlie leave the house. "Hey Mac." He hears from behind, his door opening. "You ready to go?"

Mac just stands there looking at his reflection in the window.

"You okay?" Bozer touches Mac on the shoulder, making him jump.

"Oh… yeah… I'm fine." Mac smiles. "Let's head to work."

**Later that evening, after work…**

"God that was a long day." Mac runs his hands through his hair.

"Yeah. That guy with the scar really did not like you."

"I think he may have liked you though." They laugh.

"Not my type." They pull into the driveway.

"Who's car is that?" They see a brand new car sitting in the driveway and then they see the front door where Harry is standing. "Oh…"

They park the car. Bozer goes to the door first.

"Hey Harry. Good to see you again."

"Good to see you too Bozer." Bozer walks inside. "Hey Mac." Mac walks up.

"Hey. Nice haircut."


	18. The Meeting

"So…" The two just sit on the stairs awkwardly looking anywhere but each other.

"Where… what… what have you been up to?" Mac asks Harry.

"I finished school."

"Great. Good for you."

"Then I got a job. It was okay, just not what a wanted." Harry looks to Mac, who's looking at his hands. "But I was able to save some money. A good amount of money. Enough to move out here. I got a place of my own and a car."

"How long have you been here?"

"A couple weeks."

"Oh…"

"Why?"

"I've recently started seeing someone… it's been a couple weeks."

"Oh…" Harry just wants to shout and slap himself.

"Did you figure out what you needed to figure out?"

"Yeah… yes, I did…"

"If you don't mind, may I ask you what it is? What you found out?"

"Yeah… I know who I am now. I know I want… I want to be in love… and to become an Auror…"

"What's an Auror?" They both laugh. "But seriously… I'm happy for you… I'm happy to see you happy."

"I still love you." Their eyes meet.

"I…" Mac runs his hands through his hair, confused. "I don't know."

"I get you're with someone… but can you really say you have the same chemistry that we have?" Harry puts his hands on Mac's leg.

"You did this Harry." He slides away from Harry. "You ended this." He stands up, Harry following. "It took me forever to move on. I thought you were never going to come back. How can you expect me to just come crawling back… knowing that you may leave out of nowhere again?"

"Mac…" Just then a car pulls up to the house.

"That's him. You should go." Mac walks down the stairs to greet Charlie.

"Hey babe," Charlie says, walking up to Mac, the two kissing then hugging. "Who's this?" Charlie looks to Harry.

"Oh… this is... um… Harry…"

"Oh…" Charlie says. "Harry? _The_ Harry?" He looks to Mac and he nods his head.

"Hey I'm Harry." Harry just smiles and puts his hand out.

"Charlie." They shake hands, the awkward feeling getting too much for Mac.

"He was just leaving. Like always." Mac says before patting Charlie's back and ushering him to the door.

"Nice to meet you Harry." Charlie says before walking into the house.

"Bye Harry." Mac is about to close the door.

"Wait. I'm living at the Whilkshire building on Sunrise, apartment 809. Come when you're ready." Mac closes the door right after Harry is done.

**Midnight that night…**

A knock on the door gets Harry to jump off his couch. He takes a deep breath in and looks at himself in the mirror. The butterflies in his stomach remind him of how much he loves Mac and how he has waited for this moment.

"Charlie?" Harry opens the door to Charlie wearing the same suit from earlier.

"Hey Harry." Charlie just walks into Harry's place without asking.

"Oh… yeah. Come in." Charlie turns to face Harry.

"Mac is mine. We are becoming a wonderful couple and I won't let you ruin him as you did before." Charlie pushes Harry against the door. "I love him. He loves me. He doesn't love you. You ruined it. Now give it up and leave." Harry is confused, scared, and slightly turned on.

"No." Harry just blurts out.

"What?"

"No."

"Do you really think you can compete with me?" He looks Harry up and down. "I"m a ten, you're a three… when drunk. I have a great head of hair… you've got a haircut from your mommy. I'm wearing a designer suit and you've got department store slacks. I have an eight-figure salary job… and what do you have? You." Charlie puts his face an inch from Harry's. "Have." Charlie moves forward and begins kissing Harry on the lips, his tongue sliding into Harry's mouth. "Nothing." Charlie steps back before pushing Harry to the side and opening the door. "You also suck at kissing." He walks out, leaving Harry standing there in absolute shock.

"Well damn."


	19. The Two Talks

**HARRY**

"...So then he kissed me. He then said I suck at kissing and left!" Harry finishes.

"Wow…" The barista hands Harry his change.

"Yeah. I know. Right?" Harry takes a sip of his coffee.

"There's a line sir."

"Oh sorry." Harry walks to a table and sits.

"Really? He kissed you?" Harry is surprised as a young woman with short blonde hair sits down next to him.

"Yeah…"  
"Sorry. I couldn't help but overhear."

"No problem."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure…" Harry kind of likes this girl.

"Do you still love Mac?"

"Of course."

**MAC**

Waking up, Mac is happy. He is genuinely happy as he wakes up to see Charlie lying next to him. He sits up slowly to not wake him up. He looks down, running his fingers through Charlie's crunchy and soft hair. Harry doesn't even cross his mind until he looks over at his phone and is receiving a call from him. It hits Mac like a truck. He sits there instantly thinking about Harry being back. Would he see him again? What would he say?

He loves Charlie. Though they haven't said it just yet, he knows he loves him. And he knows Charlie loves him too. But does he still love Harry? That thought runs through his brain like a circus. The thought flips and spins in directions and goes to places beyond the normal places.

"Hey babe. You good?" Charlie pushes Mac out of his brain.

"Yeah. I'm good." They kiss.

"Wanna join me in the shower?" Charlie slides out of bed.

"Nah. I need coffee. How 'bout you?"

"Sure." Charlie smiles before going into the bathroom.

**HARRY**

"My name's Brianna. Just thought you should know that before you invite me into your apartment."

"Oh my gosh. Completely forgot about names. My name's Harry."

"Good to meet you Harry." They shake hands before entering the elevator.

"So what should I do?"

"Fight for him." They walk off the elevator and to Harry's apartment door.

"Welcome to my spacious abode." Harry welcomes Brianna in.

"Wow. Never say that again." They both laugh before Brianna sits on the couch.

"Soda? Water? Tea?"

"Oh… tea. I've always wanted to have classic tea with a brit." Harry just laughs as he puts the kettle on the stove.

"So I'm bad at this. What exactly should I do to get Mac back?"

"Just fight for him. Let him know how much you love him. Let him know you want him back. Let him know you are not leaving or backing down."

"Should I also tell him about Charlie?" Harry looks to Brianna who just sits there thinking for a minute.

"Yes. But once and once only. And in person." Brianna faces Harry. "You talk to him alone in person and tell him step by step word by word what happened. That's all. Let him handle it. He may or may not believe you. Just don't hassle him about it."

"Okay…" Harry takes a deep breath in, the kettle starting to whistle. "I think I can do that…" Harry pulls his phone out and begins calling Mac.

**MAC**

In the kitchen, Mac takes a big swig of his warm cup of coffee before Bozer walks out of his room.

"Hey Boz." On the counter Mac's phone rings again, Harry again.

"Hey. Harry?"

"Yeah…" Mac hands Bozer a mug.

"You gonna answer?" Bozer fills his cup.

"No."

"You sure?" Bozer gives Mac a look of worry. "Mac…"

"No. It took me forever to get over him. To finally move past him. I can't take a step back."

"But Mac… you still love him." Bozer sits across from Mac. "I may have only met Harry once, but I saw the way he looked at you. That's real love. That doesn't come around often. Sometimes it never does."

"Boz…"

"No. You love him. He loves you. You guys hit a bump, all relationships do. But don't you think it's worth giving another shot?"

"I"m with Charlie. I love Charlie."

"It's not the same." Charlie then walks out of the bedroom with a towel around his waist and his hair wet.

"Hey Bozer."

"Hey."

"Babe, where's that black shirt of mine?"

"I'll grab it." Mac starts walking to the room, Charlie turning around and back in.

"It's not the same," Bozer whispers while Mac walks past him.

**HARRY**

"He's not answering." Harry finishes pouring the two cups of tea.

"If he won't talk to plan a meetup, then you'll have to meet him in person, surprise him."

"Really? You sure about that?"

"Not at all." They both laugh. "But seriously, you've gotta do what you've gotta do."

Harry walks over and hands a cup of tea to Brianna. They both take a sip before Harry's phone dings and Harry nearly spills his coffee jumping up to his feet. He runs to the counter and grabs his phone.

"It's a text." He opens his phone, running back to the couch and jumping on it. "From Bozer."

"His best friend?" Harry just nods.

"He wants to meet up… and talk." Harry can't stop starring at his phone.

"And?" Brianna is super curious.

"Tonight. He wants to talk tonight."

"Oh my god. Anything else."

"No…" Harry looks up, running and hand through his hair. "What should I say?"

"Say yes. Of course, you have to meet him." Brianna grabs Harry's phone and types something down.

"No!" Harry tries to grab his phone back, but Brianna presses send, the little sound chiming into the quiet air.

"Oops." Brianna smiles as she hands the phone back. "We're gonna need to pregame." She looks at Harry and the two of them just laugh.

"I don't have any alcohol…" Harry watches Brianna's jaw drop.

"I'll head to the store and grab some stuff." She stands up and grabs her car keys from her pocket. "Take a nap. Take a shower. I'll be back around three." Brianna walks out, leaving Harry stressed and chugging his cup of tea.


	20. Announcement! Please Read!

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"So this is hard to say... but I'm thinking about ending this work. This is hard because this is the longest story I've written and I know a lot of you love it, and so do I. I've loved writing these characters. But I've found myself feeling less inspired to continued. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongI WILL WRITE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS TO FINISH THE STORY!/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"I will not just leave it and never come back, I feel you guys and the story deserves better. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"But unless I get inspired some more, I just don't think I can continue while I have other stories that I'm more inspired and want to write more of. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Please leave your comments. Give me some ideas, maybe one of them will shock inspiration back into me. I'll wait a little while before I write the final chapters, give you and me time to come up with something to inspire the story to continue./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Love you guys! Thanks for all the support! Have a great day!/p 


	21. The Swings

"Hey, Harry!" Brianna walks into Harry's place, the door unlocked. "Harry?" She places the bag of alcohol on the counter and walks into Harry's room. "Harry?" The room is empty, shower dry.

**Five Miles Away (At a playground)**

"Empty playground… a bit ominous." Mac says as he walks up to Harry who's sitting on one of the swings.

"It felt right for some reason." Mac takes a seat on the swing next to him.

"So why did you want to meet? It sounded very important." He's nervous.

"Is there anything in you that still loves me?" He blurts it out, ready to get this done with. "I've been killing myself about the two of us. I just need to know if there is any way that we could try this out again."

"Harry…"

"Wait. I need to finish. If there's nothing left I will move on. I will lose your phone number. I will let you move on. I just need some finality in all of this." It's silent for a minute, the sounds of leaves taking over. "You can speak now." They both laugh.

"I'm in love with Charlie. I've moved on." Though he said it quite quickly, something in Mac hurt when he said it.

"Great." It takes the breath out of Harry, but he holds it together. "Thanks for… everything…" Harry gets up and begins walking away.

"Harry... " He turns to face him once more, their eyes meeting. "Thank you."

Harry nods, smiles, and turns around, continuing to walk away. As he walks a small tear trickles from his eye and down his cheek. He takes a deep breath a continues walking.

Mac sits there for a couple of minutes. He swings. He stops thinking. He just lets his body move with the wind. After a while, he stands up and walks to his car. He drives back to his hours, walks up to the door and in without any thought. He moves like a ghost.

"Hey, babe!" Charlie walks up and they kiss on the lips. "I've got to get going to that work event I was telling you about so don't expect me 'til late. Love you." He starts to walk out.

"I don't." Mac blurts out, Charlie turning around.

"Huh?" Mac turns to face him, slowly snapping out of his state.

"I don't love you. And…" He fully snaps out of it. "You don't love me. You love what I give you, and yourself. You love that I do whatever you want in there." He points to the bedroom. "You love that I am good at talking business with your colleagues. You love to show me off to your friends and your boss. You love that I make you look better. You don't love me." At this point he's no longer talking towards Charlie, but with himself. "You're just a self-centered, egotistical, nimrod who uses his looks and charms to make it in life."

"Mac!" Charlie is shocked by all of this.

"What? Do you actually know anything about me?"

"Um…"

"What's my middle name?"

"Uh…"

"What's my first name?" Mac throws him an easy one.

"Mac," Charlie says confidently.

"It's Angus!" Mac shouts, finally realizing what's going on. "My name is freakin' Angus! I can't believe I've been this stupid! I should've left you a long time ago!" It all snaps. "I'm sorry. I just used you to hide behind. Good luck." He says calmly before walking past Charlie and out of the house. "Lock up please."

Mac gets in his car and begins driving. He goes way above the speed limit and runs a couple of red lights. He arrives at Harry's apartment building, parks, and runs out. He goes in and runs up the stairs. He gets to Harry's door and just stands there. Taking a deep breath, Mac runs his hands through his hair. Putting his hand up, he knocks on the door twice. The door opens almost immediately.

"Hey."


	22. The End

"You're him! You're Mac!" Brianna answers Harry's door. "And damn you're hotter in person."

"Umm… thanks. Where's Harry?"

"I haven't seen him."

"Ok. Thanks." Mac turns to leave.

"Why'd you come here?" Mac turns back.

"I broke up with Charlie. I wanted to let him know I love him."

"Oh my god!" Brianna holds back from jumping up and down. "Try the coffee shop on 15th, he goes there a lot."

"Thanks." Mac turns and leaves as quickly as he came.

He drives down to the coffee shop and runs in, but Harry's not there. He then decides to head back to the park they were at earlier, but still no Harry. He stands there, thinking where Harry would go. He even calls Hermione and Ron, but neither has heard from Harry. After searching each and every spot Mac can think of, the sun begins to go down and he decides to head home. He walks into the house, ready to go to bed.

"You're home!" Bozer shouts.

"I'm going to bed." He doesn't even look up as he walks towards his room.

"Buddy." Mac just continues. "Hey, Mac!" He stops walking. "We have a guest…" Mac looks up to see Harry sitting in the kitchen with Bozer. "I tried calling you."

"My phone died." Mac is staring at Harry.

"I should go. I don't even know why I'm here." Harry stands up and grabs his phone off the counter.

"No. Stay." Mac runs his hands through his hair.

"He was dropping a box of your stuff off that he found. I invited him in for a drink." Bozer pops in between the silence.

"Yeah…" Mac and Harry stare into each other's eyes from far away. "I broke up with Charlie."

"About time!" Bozer shouts. "Sorry…" He whispers when Mac gives him a look.

"I never actually loved him. I think I wanted to love someone. I wanted to replace you. To feel like I was moved on." Mac steps closer. "I could never move on from you." He steps closer.

"I…" Harry is stunned, emotions running wild. "I… I honestly have no idea what to say."

"Then don't say anything." Mac steps closer and grabs Harry's head, leaning it up towards his face. "Let this say everything."

Mac moves forward and they begin kissing. It is like everything freezes. Harry feels the world stop in its track. His heart slows so much that he can't feel it. All he can feel is electricity racing through his and Mac's bodies. For the first time in a long time, Mac feels complete. This moment gives him that happiness he never thought he'd have again. He can feel Harry's soul connect with him like the last piece of the puzzle being put in.

"I'm gonna go…" Bozer whispers as he begins to slip out of the room.

"No. You should stay." Harry says, ending the kiss and taking a step back.

"What's wrong?" Mac can now feel his heart racing.

"Nothing." He takes a deep breath. "That was the most absolute perfect moment in the world."

"Then… what? I can tell something wrong."

"It's not that anything is wrong. It just feels quick." Harry is having trouble saying this. "I love you. And that will never change. But this is very complicated." He begins to breathe heavily. "I want this to work, which means we need to start over. Start as friends. If we can manage to be friends, live our lives, and still want this to continue to the next level after… six months."

"Okay. I can do that."

"And only friends. Nothing more."

"Okay."

"Okay. Good." Harry takes one last deep breath. "I should get going. We should hangout though. Soon. With others."

"We can have a game night!" Bozer shouts.

"Yeah. That sounds perfect." They all laugh. "And bring Brianna, she seems nice."

"Sounds like a plan." Harry walks to the door.

"Harry." He turns back to look at Mac.

Their eyes meet. They stare. They smile. They nod. Harry walks out and leaves.

**6 MONTHS LATER…**

"That's bullshit!" Bozer shouts and throws the remote to the ground.

"That's how the show ends." Mac stands up and walks to the kitchen.

"No! I refuse to believe that!"

"Well, it does Bozo." Brianna chimes in, taking a handful of popcorn.

"But they're FRIENDS! They can't just move apart! They're supposed to stay friends and live next to each other forever!" Bozer is breathing a lot.

"It's okay." Harry puts his hand on Bozer's back, relaxing him. "Maybe they'll do a reboot or reunion?"

"Reboot? How could they change something so wonderful!" Bozer is back to panicking and Brianna moves over to try and calm him down.

"Good luck." Harry laughs and stands up, walking over to the kitchen. "We're gonna need to find a new show quickly. Bozer's gonna snap." Harry puts his drink on the counter and Mac begins to refill it.

"I was thinking Lost would be next."

"Oh god no! Imagine Bozer after that finale!" They both begin to laugh.

"You know what today is?" Mac takes a sip of his drink.

"Of course."

"Then would you like to talk outside?"

"Sure." Mac opens the backdoor for Harry.

They walk back to the edge of the deck, leaning against it and looking out into the night sky. Mac looks over to Harry. He watches his eyes go from star to star. He watches the smile on his face.

"I was wondering…" That gets Harry's attention and he looks over. "It's been six months. We hang out almost every day. We've hung out in groups. We've hung out solo. We've gone to concerts, museums, and many bars. We've stayed friends and friends alone. We've learned a lot about each other. I, personally, have never felt closer to someone before. You're my best friend."

"Don't let Bozer hear that." They both laugh.

"I'm serious though. And for a minute I even thought that we should remain friends. It's working out so well that why should I mess with that. But then I realized something. If it is this amazing to be friends with you… I can't even imagine what it would feel like to be… to go to the next level." Mac's eyes are watering up. "I could never live with myself if I never at least tried. And that is why I would like to know if you'd like to go on a date with me?" The air is still as the words leave his mouth.

"I don't know… it could be very complicated…" Mac is about to burst into tears. "I"m kidding! Of course!" Harry moves forward, hugging Mac.

"YESSSS!" Mac and Harry turn to the window to see Bozer and Brianna screaming and jumping up and down.

"Losers," Mac says, tears going down his face.

"Yeah. Losers." They both begin to laugh.

**TWO YEARS LATER…**

Harry and Mac decided they would go camping one weekend. A fun and romantic camping trip in the woods. Just the two of them and nature. On their second night there, while lying under the stars, cuddled up together, Harry took a ring out of his pocket and proposed to Mac. Mac said "Yes". They both cried. They kissed. Then they had very steamy and romantic sex under the stars.

**4 MONTHS LATER…**

Mac had left Harry at dinner for work the night before. When he came back home the next day Harry was very mad. They fought for hours. Harry was upset at Mac for always leaving at random and not appearing sometimes for days. Mac was upset at Harry for not understanding how important his job is. Then Mac called off the engagement.

**2 MONTHS LATER…**

Bozer, Brianna, Hermione, and Ron tricked Mac and Harry into a room together. At first, they were angry. But after a few hours of talking, they hugged it out. They put their engagement back on. They each had their rings on them, never getting rid of them.

**3 MONTHS LATER…**

Harry and Mac have been arguing for weeks over their wedding. They each wanted different things. Mac wanted something in nature. Harry wanted something inside with air conditioning. Mac wanted a band. Harry wanted a DJ. They constantly yelled, almost every night. But then they calmed down. They took a minute and decided all they wanted was to be married. That the wedding itself didn't matter.

**5 DAYS LATER…**

Mac and Harry got married at their house, ceremony in the backyard, party in the house. Riley, Bozer, and Jack were Mac's groomsmen. Bozer and Jack were both his best men, they fought over it for a while until Mac said they could both be it. Mac asked Matty to walk him down the aisle. Harry's best man was Ron. Brianna was a groomsmen as well. He asked Hermione to walk him down the aisle.

They married and went on a backpacking honeymoon through Europe.

**2 YEARS LATER…**

Harry and Mac decided they wanted children.

**11 MONTHS LATER…**

Brianna gave birth to Harry and Mac's twin boy and girl.

**4 YEARS LATER…**

Mac and Harry went through a trial separation that lasted two months. They quickly moved back in together and decided they wanted another child.

**2 YEARS LATER…**

Harry and Mac adopt a teenage boy along with his little sister.

**22 YEARS LATER…**

Mac decided to retire. Harry retired shortly after.

**3 MONTHS LATER…**

Mac and Harry decided to move to a small house in the English Countryside.

**43 YEARS LATER…**

Mac died in his sleep. Harry died less than 24 hours later from a broken heart.

**Though they went through a lot in their relationship. They both knew, whether they let anyone else know, that no matter what they were going to end up together. They knew this was how their lives were going to end. Together. And in love.**


End file.
